


Welcome to Elysian

by Scientifically_Weird_Fish



Series: The Stories of Elysian [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Anxiety, Characters based on Fanart, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, DadSchlatt, Distrust, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Grief, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue what to tag this in-, I love tags-, I wrote this because I have nothing better to do, I wrote this because I was motivated, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just Enemies, Light Angst, Little Brother Purpled, Major Character Injury, Minecraft IRL, Minecraft but make it Real Life, My AU, No beta just none., OOC, Older brother Dream, Out of Character, Overprotective Dream, Platonic Relationships, Purpled Has Abandonment Issues, Random fic, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slight OOC, Slow Build, Teen Quackity, Weird family dynamics, Why Did I Write This?, Yes angst, am i sorry?, i guess?, mcyt - Freeform, nope., real life au?, realistic but fantasy, ummm - Freeform, weird au, wholesome server fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientifically_Weird_Fish/pseuds/Scientifically_Weird_Fish
Summary: The word, "elysian", means of beautiful or divine.  It could even be thought of as peace or perfect.The word is pronounced as "uh-li-zhn".Welcome to the quaint little town of Elysian.  Well, that's the name anyways.  The area wasn't all that populated, but had enough people to at least be called a town.The town was beautiful, peaceful, and the utmost perfect.  Well... was, but we'll get to that in a minute!  You see, it was beautiful, and very unknown, which made it perfect for the townspeople, it did.Everyone was friends.  Everyone was happy.  Until someone showed up.. Or maybe.. Until someone was chased.Welcome, my friends, to Elysian.(Sorry for the summary.)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Stories of Elysian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088411
Comments: 98
Kudos: 184





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my little shenanigan that I created while I was bored! Sorry for the summary, it was really bad. I'm just naturally awful at summaries.
> 
> The updates are going to be slow because of my learning and just motivation in general. P.S. if you read my Minecraft Youtube-Tober fic, the prompts are going to slowly be trickling in, due to the updates on here and the unfinished prompts on the other fic.
> 
> I planned on this just being a small oneshot, but I asked my friend to review and she said that I should make it into more of a developed story, and here we are!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and that it brings you some sort of happiness! <3
> 
> (AU explained in the end. Might have a few spoilers to the first part of the story?)

It was a quaint evening. The sun shone on the neatly placed stones on the walls of a fairly large house with a cocoa bean coloured shingled roof. The sun hit just so perfectly that it reflected all the beauty of the house, all its curves and its edges.

The quaint little stone house lived on a hill, out looking the outside world from just looking out of any of the windows. The world outside was beautiful, with buzzing bees and calm wind patterns. Downtown were small shops and parlors. Some shops held a few things of materials for homemade crafting, some held groceries and items for homemade food and recipes, some even held sweets and goodies that a child would live up to. There was a decently sized fountain in the middle of the downtown area, made of smooth stone.

It was a fairly plain area, just holding twenty small buildings and shops to the maximum. It was empty with trees scattered here and there, making the area just clear enough to see everything, but crowded enough so it didn’t look deserted and sparse.

The town, or area, was known for its beauty. Its divineness. Or perhaps its peacefulness. It was probably the most perfect place to live. Everyone was like family.

There was a small brick bakery, known for its cakes, breads, and other baked goods, owned by the sweet shop owner with the name of “Niki”. There, she would sell the most fruitiest breads, or the sweetest cakes, or even would sell cookies on special occasions when she could get a hold of cocoa beans.

She’s one of the sweetest people who lived in the area. She’s mostly known for how sweet and kind she was. She was known to be probably the most popular person with the most popular shop. She was known for being the practical mum for the area.

There was an armoury shop, known for its speedy repairs or enchantments, and very well known for its training, owned by the names of “George” and “Sapnap”, and the co-owner, “Bad”. There’s always a man, name said to be “Antfrost”, that hangs around the building. He’s usually found amongst the Bad fellow, usually following the man or having an intricate conversation.

George was known for being one of the loudest people in the area. Sapnap closely matches George, placing second. Bad was another one of the sweetest people that lived in the area. Antfrost was quiet. He wasn’t shy or anything, it’s just that he kept to himself all the time. Bad really brings him out of his little shell, though.

There was a dairy shop, known for selling the sweetest milk in the area. No one could beat the milk. Well, they were just further known as just selling the best dairy products in the area. The only dairy products. The humble family that owns the sweet little shop goes by the name of, “Sleepy”, or the main owner, the father of the family, “Philza”.

Philza was quite known for being the father of the whole area. He makes sure everyone’s okay and safe, and would do anything to protect anyone living in the area. He’s known for making some of the best pies that he always drops off to his neighbours, so it was really a treat to live right next to him.

There was a greenery shop that’s ran by quite a few people. Some people sold flowers. Others sold necessities for cooking, like sugar or flour. Even some sold some crops like carrots or potatoes. The crops were sold by the very calm but oddly chaotic “Technoblade”. The flowers were sold by the very sweet man named “Ranboo”. The sugar and flour and other products were sold by the lovely man named “Karl”.

Technoblade was known for his very swell potatoes. He always had a ton on him at all times, oddly, but sometimes, it comes in handy. You can also find him sparring with tons of people, teenagers and adults alike. He’s usually the one who does the teachings and training in the town, specifically the armoury shop. He was once known as the Royal Guard, but later dropped the position and title and moved out to the smaller world, where it’s now perfect. If you found him on one of his good days, he might have told you about the old stories and experiences in the castle. He was well liked in the area, and was very sweet. He was very chaotic when it came to rulers and leaders, wanting none of it. That was the main reason why he dropped out of the Royal Guard. He hated if you called him, “Sir Technoblade”, and would then later ask you how you obtained such ridiculously old information.

Ranboo was a very sweet teenager. He was surprisingly mature for his age, and he even was pretty close friends with Antfrost. Those two are on very good terms. Ranboo was well liked by everyone in the area. Mostly the teenagers, though. His favourite person to hang out with and talk with was Niki, so he would always give her a fresh new flower every day. Each day was something different. Perhaps on a Monday it would be a rose, but on Tuesday it would change to a lily. Maybe even perhaps it even changed to a dragon snap. Even on a Saturday he would bring a forget me not!

Karl was a very lovely fellow to hang out with. You’d always have the best of times with him, either mayhaps getting sugarcane to then make into sugar, or grain for breaking it into flour. He was always known for how sweet and very funny he was. He was very close to Sapnap, and would always be seen next to him whenever he had free hours off of his sales. Those two bonded so well together.

There was a music shop that was run by a very calm and nice fellow, and another person who is less calm, but still very sweet. There were mainly guitar lessons, but other wood instruments were being taught at times. There were even vocal lessons. The vocal lessons were very popular with tons of teenagers just joking around with the fellow teenager that ran the vocal lessons. The vocal lessons were taught by the very chaotic teenager named “Quackity”, while the instrument lessons were taught by the very calm man named “Wilbur”. There was another teenager that usually hung around the music shop most of the day. “Tommy” was the name. Tommy was said to be Wilbur’s younger brother.

Quackity was best known for his very, very chaotic actions. He was the one most known as another of the loudest people. He was very kind, though. Always wore some sort of hat, he did. It wasn’t odd, though, was it? No. It wasn’t. Practically no one even in the town had even seen the boy without a hat.

Wilbur was the very best known for his calmness. It was odd, though, because he was calm in any crazy situation. His calmness was practically ineffable. He usually went around during some evenings and played in the town square, playing just calming music. At times, he may have even gotten a tip from random other people in the small town.

Tommy, on the other hand, was just like Quackity. Chaotic. He did curse out a few people, and by a few, it actually was a lot of people. He liked to pick on his older brother, Wilbur. He did go help his dad, Philza, with his dairy shop, but he was mostly seen with Quackity and Wilbur.

There was a small stall that sold honey in the downtown area. The actual place that kept and produced the honey is back in the backyard of someone’s house, but they set up a stall in the downtown area for anyone to buy. It was run by the man with a softer voice named “Punz”. There was usually another teenager hanging around the honey stall. “Tubbo”, his name was.

Tubbo actually didn’t live with Punz at all, but he grew to love bees. Punz practically can call him his child just based on how much Tubbo comes and visits him. Tubbo was probably less chaotic, but still had the gremlin energy, than the rest of the teenagers. He was usually found spacing out oddly and talking to himself about someone called, “Big Law” or more other different names like “Toob” or something like that when he was alone. He had an odd obsession with bees and boats. He had a very close relationship to Niki the most, Niki practically being a mother to him. 

Punz was known for being a very sweet person. He would have always tried to find someone a pet bee or even a pet fox. He was very close friends with George and Sapnap. He always treated Tubbo just like he was his own child, giving him things, or even letting him sleep over for a night, or even four.

There was a local pub. The pub was one of the first things built in the town, with the first owner, the founder, still working there. “Schlatt”, the lively fellow. The pub was usually used for talking and joking around. Everyone from the town, even the teenagers, were seen there when all the stores closed. Well, while the teens were not allowed to drink, they did enjoy the upbeat conversations and the joking around.

Schlatt was very cold when you first met him, but he warms up to everyone eventually. It even took Wilbur a year to gain Schlatt’s trust. Wilbur’s time was probably the longest so far, so about a year maybe. He was pretty sweet and very homely to his closer friends, that being most of the teenagers, excluding Ranboo because he didn’t know him that much, and Tommy because of his large mouth.

There was a local stable for horses of any owner. Everyone in the town owned a horse, even the teenagers. The main person who took care of any of the animals were two men. “Skeppy” and “Fundy”. Skeppy was the one who took control of the horses, while Fundy was usually there just to supervise and/or find foxes right by. The stables were built along the outskirts of the area, surrounded by trees so anyone who dared to visit would not take the horses.

Skeppy was a very sweet person. He was very close friends with Bad, always dropping by the armoury shop just to talk to him. He was pretty chaotic, but very much less chaotic than all the teenagers.

Fundy loved creating chaos with the teenagers, usually hanging around them. He also enjoyed hanging around with Wilbur, marking them being practically father and son. He enjoyed hanging around with anyone, as a matter of fact. His closest friends were Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki.

There was a main building, the largest building, that was known as the welcoming centre. It was mainly run by a person named “Sam”. Everyone went to the welcoming centre when they first moved in. As a matter of fact, Sam was the second person to move into the quaint little town, gaining Schlatt’s trust very fast. It wasn’t used very much, so Sam was usually found anywhere downtown, greeting others with optimism and enthusiasm.

Sam was a welcome fellow, he was. He was very kind and sweet and very welcoming all in all. He was always the one to go to if you had a problem or if you lost something, and he would quickly replace your missing item and then return it to you within a day. Everyone had a positive relationship with him.

Not a lot of people visited the area. It wasn’t a very well known area, to be of utmost honesty. Most of the people who lived there were just adults and teenagers, in fact, everyone who lived there were just adults and teenagers. No children were ever found in the area at that current time.

The other side of the house, as a matter of fact, had a view of the neighbourhood. It consisted of many brick, log, and stone houses. Although there weren’t many log houses standing. Most of them had either rotted away or were replaced with more sturdier buildings. 

Most of the houses were smaller in size, barely anyone even spent time in their houses. Most people ate their food downtown where some benches and tables were built, and they would only use the houses to mainly sleep in. 

All in all, the area was both lovely and lively. There were other shops in the downtown area, but those ones don’t get a lot of attraction. There were other townspeople, too. There were no official set families except the Sleepy Family, but everyone was practically family in the town.

Welcome to Elysian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, updates are going to be slow, but they're coming eventually! It's possible the story's going to be put on hold after a few chapters so then I can actually pay attention in school-
> 
> Characters are going to be added, and a ton of dialogue is coming your way. The next chapter should have a ton of dialogue and more character introductions, including a ton of characters bonding and meeting each other!
> 
> Randomly in my AU/world that isn't very set in place yet, but here's the outline in a headache-y explanation.
> 
> Basically, you have all the characters of the Dream SMP, but it's not in Minecraft for the avatars in Minecraft. Instead, it's more of the personas (ex. Dream's persona, but more looking like the fanart than the green blob with the smiley face) and set in a real life world. Confusing, isn't it? Let me explain it more. The world is set in an old town, where they still have the smarts and the intelligent brains of today, which means that they know of any math equation, but they don't have the devices and more modern technology of today. That means they don't have phones or computers, which also means that they don't have cars. (Which explains why they have horses and have to walk everywhere.) The time is set where they have smaller buildings, poorer people, and lesser amounts of things.
> 
> Time is weird for this AU/world, but it's mostly set in the older times where they really didn't have a lot of money, and also where they didn't have electric stoves or microwaves or even fridges. They instead used fire. That doesn't explain a lot, but it's something at least. You'll learn more with the world as the story continues.
> 
> The term of town comes in to play with enough people within the plot of the story and how big it really is. It mainly looks like a village, but I really just wanted to just say town the whole time.
> 
> I'm trying my best on telling the story in an older type of way, but mostly all I read is modern day books instead of older books. I'm trying my best here, sorry! 
> 
> Anyways, welcome, welcome, welcome! Enjoy your stay at Elysian!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading both the AU explanation and the story, and I hope you read along with how the story goes! I'm pretty pleased for the introductory, making it all in one day. Enjoy the rest, and I'm so sorry if the wait takes a long time to update- <3
> 
> Word count: 2145 (supposedly)


	2. New Arrivals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people arrive at Elysian and they get to meet a chaotic duo.
> 
> Chapter contains a little bit of swearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! <3

“Mmm. My feet hurt. Can we stop now?” a small whine came out.

“No, we have to keep moving. Besides, we’re not that far from the town,” another voice answered.

“Fine,” the first voice replied, clearly dissatisfied with the other voice’s answer. The voice quieted down a bit. A few moments passed with just the sounds of the grass swiftly swaying under the two voices’s feet, but finally the first voice spoke up again, “Dream?”

“Hm?” A green shirted man turned around, clearly him being the second voice, and also the supposed name of Dream. His eyes shone like emeralds in the sun. The sun had just risen. His freckled features of his body and face made him even more oddly satisfying to look at. He was tall and lengthy, with the flowing dirty blonde, untidy kept hair. His voice was like soft caramel. His eyes focused on a teenager in front of him.

The teenager smiled in a reply. The elder teenager’s features on his face had shown a childlike glee to where they were headed. His eyes shone just like Dream’s, but instead his eyes were a soft amethyst colour. Their eyes were just like valuable gems.

The teenager wore a purple article of clothing, a hoodie to be precise. His hair was also unkempt, but nicely flowing in the softer wind’s breeze. His hair was a fascinating shade of blonde, almost a platinum colour.

“Are you okay, Purpled?” Dream had asked the teenager, some worry laced in his voice. His voice was so quiet and gentle.

The teenager shook his head, collecting all of his running thoughts from his overlapping thoughtful mind. “Yes, yes. Sorry, Dream!” the teenager smiled, tilting his head to the side.

“No, no, no. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything,” Dream had reassured him, “did you need something, though? You asked my name and then you spaced out for a little while.”

Purpled nodded. They arrived at a fairly large hill, overlooking the town and if you just slightly craned your neck, you could clearly see the neighbourhood, too. 

“Elysian. This is where we’re living now?” Purpled signaled and looked around, darting his eyes everywhere in the overlook of the town and pointing to the quaint little houses of the neighbourhood.

Dream nodded, smiling, “Yeah, this is it. Are you happy with this decision?”

Purpled jumped up and down, smiling widely, “Definitely! It’s really small and all in all, a very cutesy little town!”

“I’m glad! Would you want to.. to go meet anyone in the town? Or at least see our new house?” Dream asked, clearly trying to pace things slowly for the teenager, not trying to rush everything at once.

Purpled determinedly nodded, but hesitated for a moment. He picked back up his smile and nodded again, very sure on his decision.

Dream and Purpled started up a small banter between themselves, ignoring the searing pain in their arms after carrying their luggage for nine hours without an end. They eventually made it down the hill, steering through all the collective trees blocking the way.

Dream heard a small gasp and his head flung up, meeting someone with electric blue eyes. Dream shifted around uncomfortably and then tilted his head, smiling. He was at least trying to greet the person in front of him.

The electric blue eyed person had quite a tall and slight build, but looked as if he was a teenager in the age spectrum. His eyes held a wild look to them, showing mischief and chaos. He was wearing some sort of reglan typed shirt, the main part being a very sheen white shade, while the sleeves were a very bright shade of red. Perhaps scarlet?

The teenager had a darker brown trench coat draped over his shoulders. His hair was a light blonde with splotches of mud scattered here and there. His choice of bottoms were loose fitted cargo pants in a khaki colour, which were ripped up near the kneecaps. His shoes were dirty white shoes with tons of dirt on them. He had obvious dirt marks and scratch marks everywhere around his body.

The teenager eyed Dream in suspicion before turning around and yelling out to the village. “TUBBO!” The teenager had called the name with such confidence.

Purpled sighed, “I just wanted to see the house..”

“YEAH?” Another younger voice from the village called out, probably being the name holder of Tubbo.

The teenager smiled brightly at the response from the so-called Tubbo, “COME HERE REAL QUICK!”

Before you could even blink your eyes, a blur of color came dashing right in front of Dream and Purpled’s eyes. Purpled looked unamused, clearly not wanting to put up with two teenagers.

The teenager, Tubbo, was way much shorter than the other teenager. He had striking steel blue eyes, holding a soft look framing his face, but yet a reckless aura. His hair was a gingerbread brown coloured mess, clearly showing that he didn’t care much about his hair routine. He wore a juniper green coloured collared shirt, half of it being sloppily tucked into dark blue jeans. His jeans were less ripped than the other teen’s pants, but still had its decently large holes and frays on them. He wore dark grey coloured sneakers with white accents.

On Tubbo’s hand was a small bee.

“Oooh!” cooed the other teenager to the bee.

Tubbo nodded happily with a very satisfied look to his face, “Yep! This little bee didn’t like me at first, but now he does! Punz taught me how to get the little bee to love me.”

The other teen laughed and Purpled looked confused to the two teenagers. Dream smiled and nudged Purpled a little, whispering to his brother, “Why don’t you get to know them more?”

Purpled’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I was going to, idiot!” Purpled nudged Dream back. Purpled then cleared his throat and looked to the two teens who were both now cooing at the small bee. “Um..” he began.

Tubbo looked up from the bee, but the other teen had kept his eyes set on the bee. “Ye- Oh! You must be new here!”

Purpled nodded, “How did you know?”

“I have never forgotten faces around here. Plus, you’re carrying bags of luggage, which informs me that you are moving here!” Tubbo smiled.

The teenager playfully nudged Tubbo’s rib. Tubbo let out a small complaint about the teenager to never do it again. “Stop actin’ all smart, Tubbo. It’s obvious they’re both new here,” the teenager sighed out.

“Fine,” Tubbo began, straightening his posture. He pointed towards the other teenager, “This is Tommy! If you have already guessed, I’m Tubbo.”

Dream and Purpled smiled, both pleasantly greeting the two of them.

“Why don’t you take them to the main building, Tommy?” Tubbo smiled, a tint of annoyance to his voice.

Tommy sighed, “But-”

Tubbo’s smile widened, now being very annoyed. He huffed and slapped his hand to the back of Tommy’s head, “I said, ‘why don’t you take them to the main building, Tommy’?”

“Fine, fine! That hurt,” Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

The boy holding the bee smiled, batting his eyes innocently, “Thank you!”

Tommy sneered at Tubbo playfully and then turned to the two audience members, watching the chaos in front of them. Dream uncomfortably chuckled and Purpled just sighed. Tommy nodded to the two, “Err- Sorry for that. Please follow me to the main building. I’m sure Sam will be there.”

“Sam?” Purpled asked.

Tommy nodded, leading the two around the area and to the downtown main building. “Sam is the main person who runs this whole shithole. Ehh.. It’s actually not that bad once you get used to it, I guess. Tubbo’s  _ awful _ ,” Tommy joked.

“Oh,” Dream replied, “so is he the king?”

Tommy spluttered, “King?”

Dream nodded in response.

Tommy shook his head, “No, no. It’s not like that here. While you’re staying here, it’s best not to bring up kings and queens and shit. We live freely along here without any rulers of any kind. Sam isn’t one to be a king, but he makes sure that everyone in the area has some sort of organization and stability.”

“Ah,” Dream said, nodding in understandment, “sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine, odd green fellow. What are your names anyways?” Tommy asked, turning around and walking slowly, making sure not to bump into anything.

“I’m Dream,” the said person replied. He pointed to his brother, “This is Purpled. He’s my brother.”

Tommy nodded, “Odd names.”

“Says the person who’s friends with someone named ‘Tubbo’,” Purpled replied, smirking.

Tommy’s eyes held a now darker look to them, showing a merciless look to him, “Don’t talk like that about Tubbo.”

“Right, right,” Purpled nodded, “sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” Tommy replied, “besides, we’ve arrived. Welcome to Elysian, Dream and Purpled. I’ll see you around.” He then smiled and ran off, looking for Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update/chapter! As I said once more, updates are going to be slow, and by slow, I mean really slow. My motivation had been dead. (Kind of. It's picked up a bit because I'm actually really happy with this-)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, though!! You'll see other characters pop up soon, this is just the first chapter!
> 
> Anywayssss~ Thank you so so much for reading and keeping up with the story!
> 
> Word count: 1486


	3. A House and a Few New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled get to meet a welcoming person, another chaotic duo, and get a house!
> 
> Chapter contains light swearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I was pretty persistent with trying to get another chapter out before school starts again and I spent my whole day brainstorming and procrastinating, so here's my masterpiece!
> 
> Unedited, so it could most likely hold errors, spelling or grammar, or even capitalization. (That's most likely going to be in the end notes, though.)
> 
> Also had a little bit of dialogue which was poorly added because I'm really tired-

“What a prick,” Purpled heavily sighed. He set down his luggage at the front door to the main building, the welcome centre. 

Dream chuckled, “Aww, come on. Don’t be like that.” Dream then did the same, setting down his luggage. He then raised his arms to the sky, beginning to stretch his arms a bit.

Purpled plopped down on top of a soft duffle bag, yawning. He then heard the front door being open and whipped his head to see what was going on. Dream did the same, eyeing the person who opened the door.

The person had strikingly green eyes, a seafoam shade of colour. His mouth held a very welcoming and sweet grin. The man was tall, and by tall, he was very very tall. Dream assumed that he was in the range of six foot, seven inches about. The man held an odd mask in his hands. The mask was painted with several different shades of green in little squares, with beaming large black squares as eyes, and a very apparent black frown. His hair was a light blonde shade, his hair being ruffled in the wind.

The man had been wearing a sort of green hoodie, a forest green. He wore gold armour covering his whole torso area and gold pauldron that was strapped to him with leather pieces. On his head he wore a flower crown of yellow begonia flowers with a red azalea in the middle of it. He wore black pants that were more neatly kept than the teenager’s pairs of pants, his clearly having no rips or any dirt marks. He wore heavy brown boots which made him even more welcoming, oddly enough.

The man stuck out his hand, informing or either Dream or Purpled to shake it, “Hello! Greetings! Welcome to Elysian. I am Sam, the main welcomer of this town!”

Dream smiled and walked closer to Sam, holding his hand and giving it a firm shake. Purpled nodded. “A pleasure to meet you, Sam. I’m Purpled,” Purpled then pointed to Dream, “and the one person’s hand you’re shaking is Dream.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine! It is amazing to see new people join our town,” Sam smiled sweetly. His eyes brightened with an idea, “Why don’t I take you around the town? We can either go to your home first or you can leave your luggage here!”

Purpled sighed, “How does one have so much energy?”

Dream chuckled and patted Purpled on the back. He smiled and then turned to Sam again, still patting Purpled on the back lightly. “We’d love to see the town,” Dream said.

Sam nodded, “Of course! Home first or would you like to leave your luggage here and bring it to your house after?”

“We’ll take the luggage to our house first if you don’t mind,” Purpled said, standing up.

Sam nodded again, “Yes, yes, of course! I’ll lead you to your new home!”

Dream and Purpled nodded, grabbing their luggage and following Sam to the hill holding the small houses. Sam made it up the hill first, Purpled following shortly after, and lastly Dream. Sam happily smiled and turned to face the two, walking slowly backwards, “Mind the bees around here. They belong to a man named Punz. Don’t make them angry.”

“Which? Punz or the bees?” Dream asked.

Sam chuckled, “Both!” He faced forward again, happily striding to a quaint house. The house was made of neatly placed stones and a cocoa bean coloured shingled roof. “This is your house! I hope you like it!” Sam said with a very contagious smile.

Purpled smiled back, even when he was clearly tired. Dream nodded, “It’s lovely, thank you!”

“Aww,” Sam cooed happily and bounced on the balls of his heels, “don’t mention it! Whenever you’re ready, you can go knock on the door to that house.” He pointed towards a brick house with a rounded stone roof. “I’ll be in there when you’re done!”

“Ah,” Dream smiled, “thank you.”

Sam smiled and headed off, waving to the two that were already happily talking to each other.

Dream and Purpled headed to the front door. Dream took the door handle and carefully opened the door, revealing a cozy inside. In one corner was a fireplace with some log couches surrounding the fireplace. On the opposite side was a small kitchen that held a clay stove and a bookshelf of cooking recipes and various other books for cooking tips or things. Lined on the walls of the living room were bookshelves. Some holding history books, math books, or anything that can be used to teach with. Other books were more fun books about tips of various things, some blank books to write in, and some others were biographies or autobiographies. There was a door on either side of a small hall, a bedroom on each side. A small room at the end of the hall was a bathroom.

“This is small,” Purpled mumbled but smiled.

Dream nodded, “But it’s cozy and safe.”

Purpled nodded to Dream and stepped into the house, charging straight for the left bedroom. Once Dream stepped in, he heard a muffled _oof._ Dream chuckled, heading to the right bedroom.

Dream headed to Purpled’s bedroom a little later after setting up his. Purpled had already set up his own bedroom. A small shelf held stacked books for studying that Purpled took with him. On his bed was an already provided quilt and bedding, and a UFO plush that Purpled neatly placed on top of some stacked pillows at the end of the bed. Right next to the bed were small nightstands on each side. 

There was a small desk with a wooden chair pulled up to it. On the desk held various empty journals that were provided and some journals that Purpled placed right by them. A smaller closet was stuffed with overflowing clothes, all of Purpled’s except a pair of pyjamas. Purpled had neatly placed his luggage bags in an empty corner, stacking them on top of each other, creating a leaning tower. 

Dream found Purpled collapsed on one side of the bed on the ground. “You good?” Dream asked, poking the dead Purpled.

Purpled nodded, holding a thumbs up. “Perfect,” came a mumbled Purpled voice.

“Care to see my room?” Dream asked.

Purpled shot up and threw himself over the bed, flinging himself over to Dream’s bedroom.

“Woah,” Purpled said.

Dream’s bedroom was neat. On the walls hung his old armour and swords. Instead of nightstands next to the bed, there was a larger table at the end of the bed. On the table held neatly folded pyjamas and some stacked books right next to the articles of clothing. The bed held an already provided quilt just like Purpled’s quilt, but on the bed held Dream’s old mask.

Dream also had a desk in the corner of his room with a wooden chair pulled up. On the desk held a few books for studying, random papers everywhere, and various random things such as folders or things. Instead of a closet, he was given a wardrobe.

Purpled pulled out some of the drawers to find neatly folded and stacked clothes in them. On top of the wardrobe was a mirror. Next to the wardrobe were Dream’s bags of luggage, each one neatly stacked on top of each other.

Dream chuckled at a very jealous Purpled and then headed off to see the bathroom. Inside the bathroom were some folded and stacked towels on top of a rack holding soaps. The sink held a mirror that was nailed to the wall. A shelf next to the toilet and sink, dividing the two, held toilet paper, more soap, more towels, spare pyjamas, some combs and brushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a first-aid kit.

The toilet looked the same as if it were in a normal house. There was a bathtub with a tap right above that you could reasonably use as a shower. A small mat was set on the ground to catch any remaining water.

Purpled later joined Dream in the bathroom. “Cute house,” Purpled said after a while of looking around the house.

It was noon about the time they finished looking around their house and things. The two headed out of their house, heading over to Sam’s house that he said that he would be in.

Dream knocked on the door, startled after hearing loud shuffling and things being knocked over.

“Fran, honey-” Sam’s voice from inside the house was cut off by barking.

Sam rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing a very stressed Sam. “Sorry for the timing, you two!” He said, apologising.

“Oh, no, it’s fine! Sorry for coming over so unexpectedly. We stayed at our house for a little longer to see around and set up,” Dream said, eyes trailing to a dog sitting right next to Sam.

“No need to apologise! I’m glad you got to set up your house- Oh!” Sam said, smiling. He looked at Dream’s eye and caught his view of his dog. “This is Fran, my very sweet dog!” Sam exclaimed petting the dog right next to him.

Purpled yawned and chuckled, “Cute dog! Also, thanks for the house. It’s so nice!”

Sam nodded, “Aww! Thank you, and of course! It’s one of our newest buildings that we have made!”

Dream and Purpled nodded and smiled. Fran walked over to the two of them and eyed them in suspicion. Sam nervously chuckled, “We don’t get many visitors or anyone who wants to live here. Sorry about Fran, she’s a very serious dog.”

Dream chuckled and started talking to Sam about the day with Sam happily listening. Purpled kneeled down and held out his hand for Fran to sniff. Fran took the sign and did indeed sniff Purpled’s hand. She looked satisfied with herself and in Purpled and then nuzzled against the teenager’s face.

“Aww,” Sam cooed, “Fran seems to like you! Thank goodness for that.”

Dream chuckled, “Yeah, thankfully Purpled has that kind of nature with animals.”

Purpled smiled widely and started petting Fran, cooing at the dog. Sam smiled and went back inside, returning with a bone in his hand.

“Fran, honey,” Sam said, shaking the bone a little. Fran turned her head to Sam, specifically eyeing the bone. “Aww, good girl! Stay here while I go show the newcomers around, okay?”

Fran barked in response and started walking in slow circles. Sam smiled and threw the bone onto his front lawn, “Take the bone and you can go anywhere, okay? Be careful, Fran!”

Fran barked another response and took the bone, running off and down the hill.

“She has a mind of her own, I tell you!” Sam said happily.

Dream and Purpled chuckled. Dream nodded, “Fran’s a lot better than our old dogs.”

Sam looked up, curiously eyeing Dream and thinking about what he had said. “She’s been trained by the best, of course!” a loud voice had said.

Sam’s head shot over to the voice. Two people were approaching.

One man, Dream thought, was a tad bit taller than the other, perhaps about an inch? The taller one had more of a muscular build. He had more of a tan than the other, that was for sure. The slightly taller man had a white forehead protector with his hair sloppily tucked into it. Half of his front hair looked like he gave up on and it was freely flying in the soft wind. His hair was a deep black colour, which looked oddly soft and silky.

The man wore a black turtleneck underneath a white chunky cable knit sweater with an odd red pattern on it. The pattern was in the shape of fire. His eyes were a stormy grey, but glinting off the sun, it was a lighter shade. He had solid black work boots, but looked oddly fashionable in a way. He wore black pants that had obvious dirt marks and mud stains on them. 

God, had he ever washed that damn thing?

The other man right next to the taller man had a lesser masculine build, but still looked decently strong. He was less tan than the other. The man had white circular sunglasses on his head and his eyes held an erratic look to him. His eyes were a deep honey brown colour, watching his equally deep brown hair. His hair looked soft like his hair was just made of clouds.

He wore a sky blue t-shirt with a white collared shirt underneath. His choice of pants were soft blue jeans, which were cuffed at the ends. On his shirt was a red bordered white rectangle that had the words _‘not found’_ sewn into it. His shirt was neatly tucked into his jeans, making him look a lot more civilized than most of the people Dream had met. The somewhat shorter man’s choice of shoes were just black sneakers.

“George, Sapnap!” Sam had called out to the two approaching, knocking Dream out of his thoughts and overview of the two people.

“Sam, hello!” the sunglasses man called out. Fire man just simply waved to Sam.

Sam turned back to Dream and Purpled, smiling brightly. Sunglasses and Fire both walked over and stood right next to Sam, eyeing both Purpled and Dream curiously.

Sunglasses was the first one to speak, “Hi! I’m George! You must be the newcomers?”

Fire flicked his eyes between the two newcomers and Sam. “Sapnap,” he finally said, holding out his hand.

Purpled nodded, taking Sapnap’s hand and shaking it slowly. Dream smiled, “A pleasure to meet you. I’m Dream and the teenager shaking Fire- I mean Sapnap’s hand is Purpled. He’s my brother.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s ours,” George replied, smiling brightly. “What brings you to our little humble town, Dream and Purpled?”

“Trying to get away from things, I guess,” Purpled shrugged.

Dream nodded, “Yeah. Things were getting a little too chaotic and things and we decided to just leave.”

“Up and leave?” Sapnap asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Dream and Purpled nodded.

Sapnap deviously chuckled, “I like these two already.”

Sam smiled and nodded, “Where are you two headed?”

“Well,” George said, stepping in, “we were going to the armoury shop. Anyways, where are you three headed?”

Sam looked to the sky, “I think we can make it to a few places downtown depending on how long we stay and where the sun is. It’s best not to stay out for too long.”

“Okay, well have fun with that. Seeya Dream and Purpled. Hope to see you soon!” Sapnap said, running with George down the hill and to the downtown area.

Sam smiled brightly and narrowed his eyes to the small shops in the downtown area. He finally spotted a few places to stop by. “Shall we get headed downtown?” Sam asked the two newcomers in front of him.

“Sure,” Dream and Purpled replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently updated, but for now, chapters are coming a bit slower because school's starting up again soon. (I go face-to-face.)
> 
> If you've noticed, I put it in a series! This series is later going to consist of different stories explaining a few other people from this main story, so they're just little spin-offs and most likely going to be oneshots. 
> 
> I hope the word count for this makes up for the other chapter! The other chapter was weirdly short or somethin', I just really didn't like the ending. Anyways. 
> 
> More stuff to come, plus meeting more characters and re-meeting a few! Thank you so much to my readers and the kudos! You're all so sweet!! <3
> 
> I also apologise for the weird transitions between the people within the story, specifically from Dream to Purpled or the latter. I'm trying not to make a main character, but it's oddly difficult.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I got a few shades of colours wrong, I'm mostly going off some colour palettes and Google. I'm trying to base the characters on the fanart of some characters with a little less pizzaz, but still keeping the main components that makes the character.. well.. the character. (Example: George still has his iconic clout sunglasses, Sam still has his mask, et cetera.) Also, I did some searching on the Dream SMP/Dream Team Fandom Wiki and saw that Sam had a dog and I really wanted to add Fran to this- I didn't want Sam to live alone.
> 
> I did have to make a change to Sam, changing his iconic fanart crown with a crown of flowers. I didn't want anything to be mixed up, showing that it could perhaps have rulers or stuff. This will most likely happen to Technoblade and Eret, too. Meaning that Techno and Eret's crowns are most likely going to be changed to crowns of flowers or some odd headpiece. (Or maybe nothing on their head- To be decided.)
> 
> Sorry to bother, but if you could, could I perhaps get a little feedback on Fran? I'm just wondering if I should add more animals, or just keep it with Fran as more of an experiment. No matter what, animals or not, it won't affect the story at all. All the main plots planned are still going to happen. I just wanted to know if I should get more pets and animals added to here. It could just be small insignificant animals such as a bee or a named chicken, or more in depth as in a horse.
> 
> Word count: 2486


	4. A Very Clear Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled get to meet more people and get to enjoy the rest of their night.
> 
> Chapter contains very light swearing! Consists of also a lot of dialogue. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update! I had to kind of power write this within a day because I feel like I needed to get more creative juices going and that I really needed to spill out some stuff out of my brain before processing the festival that took place earlier today.
> 
> Jeez, it was really chaotic, let me tell you that. No spoilers, though, because we need to give everyone a chance who hasn't watched the live streams to catch up and not get anything spoiled. Anyways..
> 
> Read the end notes for more information on my AU/world/whatever/other stuff because I need to explain a few things before I get any comments on anything.

Heading downtown wasn’t all that eventful. There was just a small banter between the three of them and all of them looked clearly tired after walking down the hill.

“This is the downtown area,” Sam said, yawning a bit but continuing on showing the two newcomers around.

Dream nodded, smiling sincerely, “It’s lovely. It is really beautiful when the sun starts setting.”

“That’s where the name comes in of the town!” Sam exclaimed.

“Hmm?” Purpled hummed in interest, eyeing Sam. “What do you mean?”

“The word, ‘elysian’, means beautiful or divine. It could also mean peaceful or perfect if you like to think that way,” Sam said, waving to a few people passing down the brick roads and sidewalks.

“Ah,” Dream smiled again, “so that’s why this town is named ‘Elysian’?”

Sam nodded, walking over to a small shop made of bricks. The bricks were darker coloured. The roof wasn’t very attractive, but it made it look oddly tough and rough.

Sam walked over to a man that was already talking to someone else. The man that Sam was approaching was quite smaller than the person who was already talking to them.

The smaller man had a dark grey coloured tightly fitted turtleneck on. Over the man’s choice of shirt was a long draping cloak. The cloak was mostly black, but had small accents around the hood in a rose red colour. The man seemed to have rectangular glasses on, looking very fitting on his face. His eyes were a greenish grey tint. His hair was a chocolatey brown shade, glistening sweetly in the sun. On the man’s neck was a light grey and white checkered bandana. On his chest, he had a leather strap that held a sword right behind him in close proximity to quickly slash out and attack.

_ Intimidating, _ Dream shuddered and thought to himself. The man clearly looked like he couldn’t even hurt a fly, but the sword’s stance on his back was surely terrifying. Dream had already had bad experiences with swords.

The clearly taller man, practically the same height as Dream, had more of a duller pinkish shade of hair. Thankfully not neon. A mix between ballet slipper pink and taffy pink, being somewhere in the middle. His hair was surprisingly long, being waist length. He wore a white collared blouse that was neatly tucked into sleek black pants. Around his waist was something red tied onto it. The man’s choice of shoes were long brown boots that softly clacked on the brick tiles of the downtown area. It was either the boots or the man himself walking silently. Maybe intuition? Maybe taught?

The man’s eyes were a ruby red, but on the right eye, it was instead covered up with a babirusa skull that was attacked by a black leather strap. He wore an oddly bland bright red cloak over his dress attire. It was blank with no extra pizazz of fur or anything. Tucked into his odd red belt was a very pristine, shiny, sharp, and very long sword.

_ Was this his normal attire? Does he really carry a sword with him? _ Dream asked himself. 

“Bad! Techno! Hello!” Sam called out to the men.

The smaller male looked up from his conversation to Sam, Purpled, and Dream. “Sam!” the smaller man greeted.

The taller man huffed as a greeting, but looked quite friendly about it.

The smaller man smiled and pointed to Purpled and Dream, “Are these the two new people that arrived today? I heard George and Sapnap talk all about those two!”

“Yes!” Sam nodded happily. “You two,” Sam turned to Dream and Purpled, “meet Techno and Bad!”

The smaller man stepped up to the two, lifting his hand for Dream to shake, “Hi! My name is Badboyhalo, but I prefer to go by Bad!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Bad. My name is Dream,” Dream replied, smiling and shaking Bad’s hand firmly.

“Aw, no need for formalities! We’re all friends here, Dream!” Bad said, letting go of Dream’s hand then then happily clapping.

The taller man walked over to Purpled and patted him on the head, clearly having to look down. “Technoblade,” the taller man finally said. “Techno.”

Purpled nodded, clearly uncomfortable.  _ Of course the taller man’s name is as intimidating to his personality,  _ Purpled thought to himself. 

“Um,” Purpled started, clearing his throat, “my name is Purpled. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Technoblade.”

“Techno,” Technoblade had corrected Purpled.

“Techno,” Purpled repeated, nodding very uncomfortably.

Techno had smiled and sighed contently. “You know, pipsqueak?” Techno asked Purpled after a moment of silence.

“Hm?” Purpled looked up, meeting Techno’s eyes.

Techno smiled and patted Purpled on the back, “I like you. Do you spar at any chance?”

“Ah,” Purpled’s face flushed in embarrassment, “err- no. My parents and my brother really never gave me a sword or any lessons.”

“Mm,” Techno hummed, “that’s okay. I can teach you if you want.”

Purpled nodded, “Erm, well, Dream has to make that decision.”

“Really? Why don’t you break the rules a little? Live a little?” Techno smiled mischievously.

Dream shot up right when he heard his name by Purpled, striding over to the two. “You said my name, Purpled?”

“This is the Dream you’re talking about,” Techno said, looking Dream up and down. It wasn’t said as a question as expected.

The statement caught Purpled off guard, but he nodded. “Yes,” Purpled said, “he’s my older brother.”

“Figures,” Techno said, finishing looking Dream over. “You two look kind of alike. Both very valuable gemstone eyes with a curious and mischievous tint to them. Plus built the same.”

Dream eyed Techno in suspicion, “And you are?”

“Technoblade,” said person smiled uncomfortably. “Techno.”

“Okay, Technoblade,” Dream said, still eyeing him. “I really don’t like your aura.”

“That’s supposed to be offensive?” Techno asked.

Purpled spluttered, completely caught off guard from the sly comment of Techno.

“Well, yeah,” Dream said, shrugging and pulling Purpled close. “Depends on who you ask.”

“Anyways, Dream, what do you say on my offer?” the pig masked man asked.

Dream raised his eyebrows, “What offer?”

“And to think you were smart and observant and was actually listening.”

“I am smart!”

“Okay, anyways. So I basically gave your brother, Purpled, an offer for me to teach him how to use a sword or whatever kind of weapon he wants to learn,” Techno said, sighing to himself and rolling his eyes to Dream.

“Purpled?” Dream turned to the said person. “Do you want to learn how to use a weapon?”

“Well, I mean,” Purpled started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous sweat was already trickling down Purpled’s neck. “I don’t mind having another talent or hobby or whatever you call it.”

Dream nodded, facing the sky in thought. He finally made up his mind after a minute of silence, “Fine. Technoblade, don’t get him injured or anything, or we will have a serious talk.”

Technoblade raised his hands above his head in innocence, “Yeah, yeah, Dream. Whatever. How about Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday nights? Mayhaps four o’clock to eight o’clock?

“Four hours?” Dream and Purpled asked, Dream clearly caught off guard with the time, while Purpled exasperatedly sighed.

“Fine, four to seven?”

“Three hours?” Dream asked.

“Deal!” Purpled shouted happily, eyes shining with desire. 

Techno nodded contently, “Cool. Meet me here whenever I’m around, late or early, and I’ll get your armour ready and let you pick out your choice of weapon. Do you currently have a preference?”

“What do you mean?” Purpled asked.

“Ah, I mean if you prefer being more in the action, or being more far away. Far away as in bow or crossbow, and in the action as in an axe or sword,” Techno said, smiling.

Purpled nodded and thought for a moment. He finally said, “Anything will do. Maybe I’ll try a sword first?”

Techno nodded, “Okay, right. Hope to see you soon, I guess.” He then walked off.

Purpled nodded and waved a farewell to Techno while the pig masked man walked away.

“Damn, I hate him,’ Dream said after Techno was out of earshot.

Sam walked over to the two of them and chuckled, “So you enjoyed Techno?”

“No,” Dream deadpanned.

“Yeah!” Purpled said at the same time.

“Oh,” Sam smiled, “well I’m glad that at least one of you finds attraction towards Techno. Should we move on?”

“Yeah,” Dream and Purpled nodded.

Sam smiled and led Dream and Purpled to the middle of the downtown, soft strumming on a guitar right behind the fountain. They all walked around the back of the fountain and there was quite a tall man sitting on a dry spot on the fountain. Right next to him was the teenager they met earlier in the day, Tommy, but on the other side was a different teenager.

The man sitting on the side of the fountain that was strumming the guitar had a merlot red beanie on. That was the one thing that stuck out about the guitar strummer. The man had an auburn shade of messy short hair tucked under the beanie. His eyes were a deep honey kissed brown shade. He had a honey yellow mock neck shirt on, tucked somewhat sloppily but somewhat organized into a hair of black pants. Near the kneecaps were ripped with dirt marks and scratches on his bear skin. His choice of shoes were black high tops with dirty white accents.

Tommy looked the exact same, but his hair was more neatly kept and it looked like a few of his dirt marks had been washed off. Instead of Tommy wearing the darker brown trench coat he was recently wearing in the day, it was instead draped over the guitar strummer’s shoulders. The trench coat looked like it fitted the man a lot more nicer than Tommy, so it honestly probably belonged to the man.

The other teenager on the other side of the guitar strummer also had a beanie on, but this time it was a prussian blue. He had black hair that was even more sloppily tucked under the beanie, but less messy in the front, his bangs framing his face. He had a white polo on, the sleeves bunched up to his elbows. He had an oxford blue jean jacket with white and dull red accented stripes on them. His polo wasn’t tucked into his jeans, so it instead was all bunched up at the end. It was marked with tons of dirt marks that definitely showed that he played rough when it came to tackling. He wore black jeans on the bottom with very large holes where the kneecaps were, and they were cuffed at the ends. He wore a solid black pair of trainers.

“Big Q!” Tommy spluttered after the teenager right next to him had made a sly joke.

‘Big Q’ had begun laughing very loudly and the guitar strummer had given him a big slap on the back of his head.

Sam happily walked over to the three, plopping down right next to the man strumming on the guitar on the side of the fountain. “Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy! Hello!”

The guitar strumming man smiled and stopped playing, “Hello, Sam! A pleasure seeing you early in the evening. Care to listen or request anything?”

“Aw,” Sam smiled. “Of course! But first,” Sam turned to Dream and Purpled and motioned for them to come over to where the four of them were.

Wilbur looked up to where Sam was motioning to and his eyes widened. Purpled and Dream walked over to the four next to the fountain and they both plopped down on the ground.

“Wilbur, Tommy, Quackity, these are the newcomers!” Sam exclaimed.

Tommy nodded, “Yeah, I already met them.” Tommy then pointed towards Purpled, “I don’t like that dude.”

“Aww, Tommy, play nice,” said the man with the guitar.

The other teenager just laughed even harder.

Purpled glared at Tommy, despising him very much, “I hate you, too.”

Dream clapped Purpled on the shoulder, and glared at Purpled, smiling uncomfortably, “Okay, how about we don’t hate each other and start with a friendly smile? First impressions and all that.”

“Fine,” Purpled whined and went over to the two teenagers. “Purpled,” the purple wearing teen stuck out his hand for the other teenager to grab and shake.

“Quackity,” the teenager had replied, instead deciding to slap Purpled’s hand.

Dream smiled and turned to the man holding the guitar, but before he could say anything, Sam smiled and waved to Dream and the guitar man, “I’m going to go over there, okay? I think Fran is over there with a few of Tubbo’s dogs.”

Dream and the guitar holding man nodded together and awkwardly watched Sam scuttle over to Fran and the other dogs. After a moment of watching, they decided it wasn’t worth watching the rest and the guitar holding man started strumming the guitar again, quietly humming to himself.

“Dream,” Dream said after a few minutes of the quiet strumming.

The man looked up to Dream, “Dream? Like when you sleep?”

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, “but that’s my name. The teenager that was next to me is my brother. His name is Purpled.”

“Nice to meet you, Dream,” the man replied. “My name is Wilbur.”

Dream smiled, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Wilbur.”

“I could say the same,” Wilbur said, smiling and strumming his guitar.

Dream smiled and gave comments and compliments to Wilbur occasionally, them seeming to get along very well. The teenagers, on the other hand, were having their fun by shouting loud names at each other in a more friendly way.

The sun was setting even faster and no one planned on moving an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small little update! I was planning on writing more to this chapter, but I just think I'll put another part to it instead, which is going to start the next day in Elysian!
> 
> Anyways, explaining things and clearing some questions I've had that I talked to with some people in real life to explain on here!
> 
> Number one: I changed the height on Purpled, making him a lot more shorter than he actually is. I think he's about 6'3", but here he's about like I dunno, 5'9" or something. Just shorter than he is in real life. I'm trying to keep height differences like in real life, but I didn't want to make Purpled the same height as Dream and Techno. I wanted to keep Tommy around 6'3" just for the fun of it and because he always brings up his height all the time, but most of the teenagers are going to be shorter than six feet tall.
> 
> Number two: Why do I explain certain names on the colour palette? Great question. So, whenever there's an in-depth look at a character, it's always going to be told in Dream's perspective and eyes. Dream is the one looking and inspecting closely on everyone. There's going to be more to that later in the story, but it's going to be later, so just stick around I guess?
> 
> Number three: Out of character personalities. I'm trying to stick to the actual characters of the Dream SMP, but I'm taking more creative liberties because I think just rewriting the same characters of the SMP is boring and dull, so I wanted to add more wholesome and sweeter personality parts to the character. I apologise if you don't really like the out of character personalities, but this is just my way of writing-
> 
> Number four: Relationships. So, I already said in the tags that everything is platonic, but my friend still doesn't understand because I might've worded something more sexual than intended. In the summary of the chapter, there's always going to be chapter warnings and what's in the chapter. In there, if there is an actual relationship intended, it will be said in the summary. I don't have a good way with words because I'm bad at relationships, but.. yeah. :D
> 
> Number five: Backstories! Sooo.. you see how I made this into a series? Well in the series, there's going to be small oneshots of backstories of characters or different things explained or things like that. It all branches out of this main story, but if you read one of the backstories first, it won't really matter. There's going to be references to backstories in this main series, but it's to be decided of when.
> 
> Number six: I changed Quackity's age to a teenager age. I know he's about 20, but I needed more teenagers in this fic, plus he's very out of character. I apologise for the weird age changes, but probably Jack Manifold will be the same way. (He's actually I think like 18, but he's going to be a teenager in this fic.)
> 
> And a quick number seven: Posting times and when the next updates are coming out. Chapters are mostly going to consist of around 2,000 words because I usually just write for a whole night of seven to eight hours. My posting is mostly inconsistent, meaning that I honestly have no idea when the next updates are even coming out. I'm planning on trying to at least post every few days, but that might change due to actually having to go to physical school-
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and carrying along with the story! I hope you enjoy the next updates and I'm so thankful for the support of comments and everyone! Have an amazing day/night/evening/morning!
> 
> Word count: 2286


	5. A Second Very Clear Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled enjoy a bit of the morning alone, but quickly get dragged by Sam to meet more new people!
> 
> Chapter contains a bit of swearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> I had to make sure to get out a larger chapter because now at this time, we have tons more people to meet and I needed to get some characters aside. Sorry about the end a little, I made it pretty early within the morning because I woke up at a casual 4 a.m. and decided to power down more writing.
> 
> This update/chapter is a bit of a longer chapter and there's tons of dialogue, sorry!
> 
> This was literally spammed down within hours of procrastination and wasn't exactly looked over, so there's probably going to be some errors here and there.

Purpled awoke in his bed. He supposed that Dream carried him over during the night after hours of talking with Tommy and Quackity.

Purpled jumped out of his bed, being met in light blue and dim yellow striped pyjamas. He brushed his pants, straightening them out. He then remade his bed and dashed to his closet, digging out a purple and black shirt, a dressier shirt, with dark blue pants.

Purpled then smiled brightly, placing the clean clothes onto the bed and heading for the bathroom. He was met with the sounds of running water from the shower and the sounds of suds being rubbed together. He knocked on the door.

“Dream?” Purpled asked the door, feeling a bit ridiculous for waking up oddly early in the morning. If Dream was awake, that meant it was pretty early in the morning. The cloth blinds were closed for privacy and to prevent any sunlight from waking anyone up.

There were more soap suds sounds with a powerful swish of water. “Yeah?” called a voice from inside the bathroom.

Purpled smiled at the door, “Come get me when you’re out. I’ll make breakfast.”

“No, it’s cool. I’ll make breakfast when you’re in the bathtub,” Dream replied, the sounds of wet footsteps hitting the bathroom floor tiles.

“You don’t need to rush, Dre. It’s fine.”

“I’m out of the tub and finished. Let me dry off and I’ll be out in a second.”

Purpled hummed in reply and then leaned against the wall, waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom. Right on time, the doorknob unlocked and turned open. Out stepped Dream, who was just dressed in a bathroom towel around his waist. His hair flopped everywhere, and he practically waddled because he was all wet.

“The bathroom’s all yours, Purps,” Dream smiled and waddled off to his room.

“Oh, thanks.” Purpled stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Dream kept waddling to his bedroom, finally reaching his destination. He flung open the door and grabbed his clothes on his end table at the end of his bed and flung his clothes on. After successfully getting his white polo on, he grabbed an oak green coloured hooded cloak and quickly fastened it on. 

He adjusted his pair of ripped black skinny jeans and then walked his brown combat boots to the door. Dream then dashed into the kitchen and started making something decently large for breakfast, sensing they were going to meet more people due to the large number of houses in the neighbourhood and Sam’s excitement during the night.

Dream sighed and decided just to make eggs and toast for something decently larger and something quick and easy to make. He craned his neck when he heard Purpled sigh behind him. “Nice shirt,” Dream said, looking down to Purpled’s purple polo and a tight polyester black turtleneck underneath it.

“Mmm, thanks,” Purpled replied after a moment of staring at the food Dream was making. “What’cha making there?”

“Oh, just eggs and toast. Sam gifted them to me after you fell asleep on me during the night. How many pieces of bread would you like?” Dream asked, clearly occupied with stirring the eggs so they don’t burn or brown.

“Two,” Purpled replied, leaning down and cuffing the end of his jeans.

Dream nodded and stirred the eggs once more, bringing them off of the clay furnace and setting them on the counter. He took out another pan and buttered up the four pieces of toast and put them in the pan and placed it over the fire.

Purpled quietly yawned, “Need any help?”

“Hmm, yeah. Could you possibly watch the eggs and make sure they don’t stick to the pan?” Dream asked, flipping the pieces of the now toasted bread.

Purpled nodded and dashed over to the eggs, stirring them to make sure they don’t stick to the bottom of the pan.

After Purpled and Dream made breakfast and quickly muched it down, they headed out. They first headed towards Sam’s house, but it was all dark inside the windows. “Not home?” Dream questioned aloud.

Purpled shrugged and they decided to head downtown. Purpled flung down the hill that the neighbourhood sat on, while Dream gracefully walked down, cloak flying through the cold early morning breeze. They walked to the downtown area, being met with a green masked man.

“Dream and Purpled! Good morning you two! Up and early, aren’t you?” the man asked the two.

“Up and early as we ever could be,” Dream replied, yawning and smiling. “How are you this morning, Sam?”

“Doing as usual as I could be doing! Fran is a little bit of a pain, but all she wanted was some food and then she calmed down. How are you two this morning?” Sam asked, smiling brightly.

“We’re doing pretty well, thanks,” Purpled replied, twiddling with his thumbs awkwardly.

Sam nodded, “That’s good! Are you ready to meet new people?”

Purpled and Dream both nodded, smiling brightly to the ecstatic man. Sam led them to a more beige brick building. There was a tan awning on top of the door. Next to the door held a small wooden sign.

_ Sleepy’s Dairy Shop. _

“Here is our first stop,” Sam smiled and pushed open the door.

Sam walked inside first with the two shuffling in quickly. Their noses were met with the oddly sweet scent of dairy. It was a lot colder than the outside. Dream and Purpled watched Sam walk to the back of the store.

“Phil, great to see you! Good morning!” Sam said, glee in his voice.

A voice from the back of the store chuckled, “Great to see you, too, Sam! And a good morning to you too!”

“You’ve got extra amounts of milk,” Sam commented.

The voice sounded very gleeful but tired at the same time, which would make sense because it was so early in the morning, “We do! You see, we bought a new cow and some people brought multiple cows over to our farm from other areas.”

“Lovely!” Sam said in reply. “Oh, and Phil?”

“Hm?”

“We have new people in our little town and I brought them here!”

Dream and Purpled looked at each other and collectively nodded, agreeing that the statement had signified for them to come out of the corner of the store. Dream took the first step with Purpled shuffling bhind quickly.

“Here they are,” Sam said, pointing to both Dream and Purpled.

There sat a decently tall man behind the store’s register. The desk that was stapled to the wall wasn’t all that particularly neat, having pencil shavings all over the place, a few pens scattered here and there, messy and ripped pieces of a dull yellow coloured lined paper, and crumpled pieces of paper.

The man smiled and waved to the two of them, “Hi.”

Dream’s eyes trailed up to the man’s hat, being a striped pickle green and white. It was an odd shape, being forming a bucket hat shape, the man’s hat sat on top of his messily slopped golden hair. His eyes were an azure shade of blue. On his back, pulled to the front of him around him to keep him warm, was a fossil grey cloak with white diamond shapes embroidered on it. For his clothing was very different, which was an odd combination of an odd kimono style look, the whole colour being a fern green. At the ends of his odd longer shorts, it was bunched up with black surgical bandages wrapped around his legs. He wore beige zori on his feet, most of his feet exposed to the brisk air. 

Dream locked his eyes onto the man’s set of strikingly alert and sunken eyes. It looked like he didn’t get any normal sleep at any time. Dream waved awkwardly to the man behind the desk, “Hello, my name is Dream. This is my younger brother, Purpled.”

The man nodded, smiling back, “A pleasure to meet you, Dream and Purpled. I’m Philza, but I prefer to go by Phil.”

“A pleasure to meet yo-” Dream was cut off by the sound of the shop door being flung open.

A blonde haired boy came stepping into the shop, dashing around the racks of different dairy products and gasping dramatically.

Purpled’s head shot up from hearing the gasp and he locked eyes with Tommy, the blonde haired teenager. “You!” Purpled exclaimed to Tommy, pointing harshly towards him, and glaring at him.

“You!” Tommy repeated back, pointing right back to Purpled and glaring at him intensely. 

The man, Phil, got up from his seat at the register and slammed his hand on the table, shaking everything on the table. Phil glared at Tommy, “Tommy, son, you picking fights already? I thought you were going to have great first impressions?”

“Fuck that,” Tommy shooed Phil off. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Phil heavily sighed, “Son, you can’t pick fights the first few days someone new is here. That’s how you get enemies.”

“Did your opinion change on Tommy after yesterday?” Dream asked Purpled.

Purpled shook his head and shrugged, “Nah. We did agree, though, to keep hating each other for the rest of our first week.”

“Oh my God,” Philza laughed.

Dream patted Purpled on the back, “Okay then.”

Sam stood there next to Tommy, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs together. Tommy, on the other hand, was fuming. Tommy opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door of the shop was opened and then closed. Who just arrived was a long pink haired man, Technoblade.

“YOU!” Tommy shouted to Technoblade, glaring at him.

Technoblade glanced from Tommy to Phil for a minute, but decided to reply. “You?” Techno questioned.

“Yeah, you,” Tommy said, exasperated.

“M’kay then. Oh. Hey Purpled,” Techno waved towards Purpled.

Purpled smiled and waved back, “Hi, Techno!”

Before anything else could happen, the door swung open again and in came the red beanie man. Wilbur. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” Wilbur asked, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and eyeing everyone in the back of the store.

“No,” everyone said at once.

Wilbur nodded, “Mmm, okay.”

“Well,” Phil started, walking around the desk, “I suppose you already met my children?”

“Dadza, what’s goin’ on?” Wilbur asked in general.

“Just the newcomers meeting other people in the town,” Sam supplied the answer.

Wilbur nodded.

“Yeah,” Philza replied to Sam’s comment. Phil then pointed towards Tommy, “This is Tommy, which I assume you already met. He’s my youngest. He’s the loudest kid I’ve ever had.”

“Hey!” Tommy hollered, flushing in embarrassment.

The door of the shop opened once more, a brunette stepping into the shop and humming a sweet tune. “Tommy?” Tubbo, the person who just walked in, had called out.

“Tubbo!” Tommy replied, dashing to the front of the store.

Philza nodded and smiled, “Tubbo is kind of like my adoptive child. He’s very sweet, but very loud when he’s around friends and having fun.”

“What happened to Tubbo’s actual father?” Purpled asked.

“That’s just something you should ask him to get along more,” Phil smiled.

Purpled nodded.

“Wilbur,” Philza pointed to the guitar man. “Wilbur is my middle child. He’s probably one of my calmest children, and probably the most talented, although, I don’t pick favourites. Lastly,” Phil then pointed to Techno, “Techno is my oldest. He’s calmer, too, and probably the most helpful one around the farm.” Phil then glared at both Wilbur and Tommy.

“Anyways,” Phil said. “I need to get going soon. We’re getting more chickens from the areas around us. I’d love to take you, Sam, but..” Phil trailed off.

“Aww,” cooed Sam, “that’s okay! Thank you for wanting to invite me, though! We’ll be heading off now. Did you see anyone else awake?”

“Eret, Jack, Ponk, Lazar, Vikk, Schlatt, HBomb, and I think Skeppy. Everyone else was just running their shops, I didn’t see, or just sleeping,” Phil replied, smiling.

Sam nodded, “Ah, okay! Thank you, Phil!”

Phil went back behind the register and grabbed a pair of keys and a bag, “Nothing too big, Sam. See you later!” Phil then walked out with the bag slung over his shoulder and the keys in his right hand. He grabbed Tommy while on the way out with his left hand, being followed by Tubbo, Wilbur, and Technoblade. He waved to the three remaining in the shop with his occupied key hand.

“I trust you’ll lock this up! Thanks!” Phil shouted to the now practically empty store, throwing his keys over a rack of random things on them. Sam caught the keys.

Sam nodded, “Yes, I will!” He then turned back to the two, “Shall we get going?”

Purpled and Dream nodded, following Sam out of the shop and watching Sam close and lock the door behind them. They headed around a little and were met with another person who was about as tall as Dream, and someone around Purpled’s height.

“Hi, Sam!” said the taller one. His voice was very deep but oddly soothing.

The taller male had noticeable sunglasses covering his eyes, but a bit of his eyes popped out. His eyes were such a light blue, it was practically all white. His auburn coloured hair shimmered in the morning sun. On top of his head was a crown of yellow dahlias. He looked like he could fit perfectly in a throne oddly. He wore a dark steel blue shirt paired with black pants. His shoes were black combat boots. Over his shoulder was a pink, purple, and blue striped cloak.

The shorter male waved to the three people in front of him, “Hi!”

The smaller male had a lighter shade of grey eyes. His eyes reflected the morning sun so perfectly that his eyes were a collage of light grey and a pinkish tint. Over his eyes were white framed glasses with one lens that was red, and the other lens was blue. On his head, he wore a black hellebore flower on each side of his head. He wore sage green pants that were lightly distressed in a few places, and a navy blue and black striped hoodie. His shoes were just a nice black pair with white accents.

“Good morning, you two!” Sam smiled to the two approaching.

“Who are these?” the taller male pointed towards Purpled and Dream, humming in interest and curiosity.

Sam smiled, “These two are the newcomers!”

“Oh!” replied the smaller male. “Hello! My name is Thunder!”

“Thunder?” Purpled asked.

Thunder smiled and nodded, “Yeah! At least, that was my nickname when I came here, but everyone now just calls me Jack or Jack Manifold.”

The taller male nodded, “My name is Eret. A pleasure meeting you two.”

Dream nodded, “A pleasure meeting you two, also!”

“My name is Purpled and that’s my older brother named Dream,” Purpled smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Purpled and Dream!” Jack replied.

Sam smiled, “Have you seen Ponk, Lazar, Vikk, Skeppy, HBomb, or Schlatt anywhere? I’m trying to get at least a few people to meet Dream and Purpled.”

“No, sorry,” Eret smiled sympathetically, “I did swear I saw Ponk wandering around the fountain, but when I tried to wish him a good morning, he was already gone.”

“Did someone say my name?” a voice asked behind Eret and Jack.

Everyone screamed, startled by the sudden voice, “AH!”

“What..?” the man asked, clearly confused of why everyone was screaming.

The man had a noticeable red, black, and yellow camouflage mask covering all of his face but his eyes. His eyes were a deep, rich chocolatey brown shade. Over his head was a candy red coloured drawstring hoodie. On top of the hoodie was a black trench coat that reached the man’s ankles. His pant choice was ripped black jeans, frayed at the edges and had huge holes in them near the kneecaps. His shoes were light grey high tops.

“Oh. Ah!” the man replied to everyone’s screams, sarcastically screaming. He then chuckled after that and apologised to the five others.

“Gave us quite a scare there,” Jack replied, clapping the man on the shoulder.

The man nodded, “Ah, sorry.”

“No big deal!” Sam smiled. He pointed towards Purpled and Dream, “These are the two newcomers! Care to join in our introductions?”

The man nodded again, “Sure!”

Purpled and Dream faced towards the man. The masked man smiled right back at them, although it was hard to tell from the mask. “My name is Ponk!” the masked man exclaimed.

“A pleasure to meet you, Ponk! My name is Dream, and this is my younger brother, Purpled,” Dream smiled.

Ponk nodded, “A pleasure to meet you too! I’m so happy other people are joining Elysian! How are you enjoying your stay?”

“Our stay at Elysian is amazing,” Purpled said. “I’m glad we found Elysian.”

Everyone smiled. Sam spoke up, “Well, I’m very grateful that you love it here at Elysian! Thank you, Jack, Eret, and Ponk for meeting these two!”

“Aww, a pleasure!” Eret replied.

Ponk nodded, “It was cool! I hope we get to see each other more!”

“Yeah!” Jack agreed. “I hope you have a great day! A fun time meeting you!”

“Enjoy your stay at Elysian!” all three chorused together as if it were rehearsed.

Purpled and Dream smiled and replied, “Thank you! A pleasure meeting all of you, too!” 

“Farewell, Jack, Ponk, and Eret! See you later hopefully!” Sam said, waving to the three.

The three agreed and waved back, already walking away.

“I do hope you’re enjoying your stay here,” Sam said, turning to Purpled and Dream.

Dream nodded, “Oh, we are. Thank you so much for being so kind!”

“Aww,” Sam cooed, “it’s no problem at all! That’s what friends are for, anyways! Shall we get headed on again? The day’s not going to wait for anyone!”

“Sure!” Purpled and Dream replied, rushing to catch up to an already walking Sam.

Heading around downtown with the sun shining its beautiful rays of warm colours was calming. It was already afternoon by then, but the morning shades of the sky loved to stick around for the afternoon and disappear during the evening, the sun then changing to more deeper shades. Sam, Dream, and Purpled came across a few other people they had met earlier within the week. The few passerbys just had a short conversation with the three of them and then walked by.

Finally, Sam stopped walking, ending up in front of two men. Both of the decently tall, but shorter than Dream. One was a tad bit taller than the other.

The taller man had a tawny brown coloured hoodie on with red buttons on the front and a large green bowtie right on his neck. He had a darker tawny shade of brown belt on, looped on the same tawny coloured pants as his hoodie. On one of his arms, he wore a band of the same green colour as his neck bowtie. Across his chest was a red and white striped strap, holding absolutely nothing, but more for decoration. Underneath his striped strap across his chest, he wore more straps that were a solid red, just like if he were to wear a backpack. No backpack was attached, so it was more for apparent decoration again. On his hands were large red gloves that were long as it reached his elbows. His hair underneath his hood was a soft chestnut colour, his eyes matching his hair shade. His shoes were nice lace up brown boots that were decently tall, the top, being about his kneecaps.

The smaller man had more tan skin than the taller man. He had a mess of cocoa brown hair, his eyes also fitting perfectly with the right shade to match his soft looking hair. His shirt was a sky blue colour with a diamond, split in half with two colours. One side of the diamond shape was a baby blue, while the other side was a candy red colour. His pants were generic jeans, being a darker brown colour with a bit of fraying at the end of his jeans. His shoes were dark grey running shoes.

Sam smiled to the two, waving, “Good afternoon, you two!”

“Good afternoon!” the taller man replied to Sam, smiling right back at him.

“Good afternoon!” the smaller man smiled brightly, extending the O sound in the ‘good’.

Sam pointed towards Dream and Purpled, “These are the two newcomers! I was going to introduce them to more people today. Would you care to join?”

Both the tall and smaller men nodded, “Sure!” They approached Dream and Purpled, the taller man standing in front of Purpled and the smaller man standing in front of Dream. They stuck out their hand for the two to shake.

“A pleasure to meet you,” the smaller man said to Dream, “my name is Vikkstar, but I prefer to go by Vikk for short!”

“And a pleasure to meet you,” the taller man said right after Vikk. “My name is LazarBeam, but you can call me Lazar!”

Purpled nodded towards LazarBeam and shook his hand, “The pleasure’s ours!”

“Good afternoon,” Dream replied to Vikkstar, “and a pleasure to meet you!”

Sam smiled brightly and clapped his hands together in excitement, “I’ll be right back! I think I saw Skeppy!”

The other four males nodded to Sam, bidding him a short farewell until he came back. The four of them got into a small conversation between themselves, talking about life or the things they enjoyed.

Sam came back with a decently tall young adult. The young adult had dark brown hair with quite long bangs. His hair was mostly covered with a hoodie hood that was an arctic blue with large black dots on the top of his hood. His eyes were a coffee brown that just looked like they ached for chaos. His mouth was covered with a pale turquoise bandana with a cartoonish smiling face with a tongue sticking out on it. The hoodie was a solid colour. His pants were also a generic navy blue but with small rips at the end, showing that there was a lot of use of them. His shoes were just all black.

Following Sam and the young adult was none other than Badboyhalo, or well, Bad. Sam waved to the four people who were smiling and waving to Sam. He then sped up his stride, the young adult and Bad doing the same.

“This is the person who I was looking for!” Sam smiled and pointed towards the young adult.

Dream waved towards Bad, “Oh, hey, Bad.”

“Heya, Dream!” Bad replied, smiling sweetly.

“Oh, you’ve already met Bad, huh?” Sam asked Dream and Purpled.

Purpled nodded, “Yeah. So far we’ve met Bad, Wilbur, Phil, Tommy, Ponk, Lazar, Vikk, Eret, Techno, Quackity, George, Sapnap, Tubbo, and obviously you, Sam. And I guess this person?”

“Ah! So many people, alrighty!” Sam nodded. “Well, we have about twelve more people for you to meet later, but they can probably be tomorrow because you might be a little tired of walking.”

The young adult stepped out from standing right next to Sam, sticking his hand out for either Dream or Purpled to shake. He smiled softly and tilted his head a little, “The name’s Skeppy!”

“A pleasure meeting you, Skeppy,” Dream replied, taking Skeppy’s hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Oh,” Skeppy smiled, “the pleasure’s mine!”

“Oh, hey, Bad?” Sam turned to Bad.

Bad hummed, “Yes?”

“Could you possibly get everyone to meet up at the pub tonight? I’m perhaps planning on these two to meet more people at the pub,” Sam asked politely.

“Yeah,” Bad replied, nodding, “sure! I’ll make sure everyone knows.”

Sam smiled, “Thank you!”

“Of course!” Bad replied, already rushing off to go tell others around the downtown area.

Sam placed his hands on his hips proudly, smiling towards the now five of the people, “Well, I need to get going for a little bit. Dream and Purpled, are you going to be okay alone? I don’t want you to get lost..” He trailed off a bit.

Purpled nodded and was quick to reassure Sam, “Of course we’ll be fine! Besides, Dream and I might go look around the town more or find more people to meet!”

“Okay!” Sam nodded. “I need to get going, okay? If you need me, I’ll be somewhere downtown.”

“Sure!” Dream replied, nodding.

“How about..” Sam pulled out a watch out of his pocket. “About maybe six o’clock tonight we can meet up by the fountain. Be sure to be there.”

Dream and Purpled both nodded.

“Alright!” Sam exclaimed. “I’ll be going now, have fun! Be safe!”

Dream and Purpled nodded again, “Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I had to sit myself down to write this because I'm losing a bit of motivation because I got a bad grade on my test and I need to get back to regular studying, so maybe expect like one or two chapters a week, but that's not even promised. It's more going to be like one, but I guess this week was an exception. I wrote a bit of this while I was finished with a test, so if the writing sounds different a little through the story, it was written within a span of the afternoon of one day, the night of another, and the whole of one more. So three days-
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the long dialogue and stuff and I hope you enjoy the story so far! Thank you for the Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> Probably after the next update, I'm going to have a bit of a break because there's a huge test coming up soon and I don't really feel like failing. Anyways, see you in the next chapter/update!
> 
> P.S. Another work of this series is being currently thought of and beginning to be written, so it's probably going to be posted eventually!! <3
> 
> Word count: 4128


	6. The Pub and More People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled get to go enjoy a night at the pub and get to meet a few new people.
> 
> No trigger warnings, but I guess it does have a bit of just mentioning of alcohol! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being gone for a whole week! My motivation has been kind of down, but here's this anyways! Sorry for it being so short and for the long wait!
> 
> I'm putting off the extra work in the series for a bit so then I can fully concentrate on one story, but the the new work of the series will be out soon! <3
> 
> Unedited. ;v;

Arriving at the pub was pretty boring.

Sam had collected Dream and Purpled by six o'clock, and he led the two of them down to the pub. Inside were quite a few people. There were other people that the two of them never met. 

Sam strided into the pub’s doors, the crowd inside creating a happy banter with Sam. Purpled and Dream looked at each other and then eyed the door, following suit with Sam. They found Sam sitting right next to Tommy and Tubbo, all smiling and laughing together.

“So,” Tubbo began, “I then dreamed I drained the oshan.”

“O-S-H-A-N?” Tommy asked, smacking Tubbo on the back of the head.

Tubbo nodded, “Yeah!”

Sam chuckled, “Really? Draining the ocean?” Sam then smiled brightly when he saw out of his peripheral vision and turned to the two. “Dream! Purpled! Hello!”

“Yeah,” Tubbo agreed, sidetracked by the two newcomers a little. “Hiya!”

“Hello,” Dream smiled and waved to Sam.

Tommy pointed towards Purpled again, “You!”

“YOU!” Purpled replied, pointing his finger right back to him.

Tubbo awkwardly chuckled and shuffled off, sitting right next to Quackity and another teenager right next to him.

The teenager sitting right next to Tubbo was quite tall. He looked about three more inches taller than Dream by telling his position in the chair he was sitting in. He had noticeable heterochromia eyes, one of his eyes being a candy red, and the other one being a shamrock green. One side of his face was black, the side with the green eye, while the other side was a white, the white side holding the red eye. It practically looked like he was split in half, all of his left side being black, while his right side being all white. In his messy black and white split hair were noticeable small horns, but it was easily tucked into his messy locks. On his head was a yellow daisy crown. 

His choice of clothes were a nice fit to his persona, wearing a nice white dress shirt with a red tie underneath a black suit jacket. His pants were also nice black dress pants, but his shoes were a little more laid back. His shoes were also two different colours, his left shoe being the same green shade of his eye, while the right was the same shade as his red eye.

“Hi,” the teenager said to Tubbo.

“Hello!” Tubbo replied, lengthening his O sound.

Quackity nodded to the two of the teenagers, but he set his eyes on Purpled and Tommy. Purpled heard a small excuse from Quackity and he watched him walk up to Tommy and himself. Tommy nodded to Purpled, standing up and facing Quackity.

“Hi,” Tommy said, a serious tone to his voice.

Quackity nodded in reply, “Heyyy.” He lengthened the _ey_ sound, sounding calm and collected.

Tommy spluttered, “Heyyy!” Tommy lengthened the _ey_ sound also, copying Quackity.

Purpled stared at the two, half annoyed, but half amused. Their relationship was odd, but it worked out in a way. He excused himself quietly to Tommy and Quackity, heading over to the two other teenagers having a conversation about Tubbo’s dream of draining the ocean.

“Umm, hello,” Purpled said, awkwardly shuffling to a seat across from the teenager he didn’t know the name of and sitting down.

The teenager smiled in reply, “Hello! I’m Ranboo! You are?”

“Ranboo. A pleasure to meet you, Ranboo. My name is Purpled,” Purpled muttered out awkwardly.

Ranboo waved Purpled off, “No need for formalities, Purpled. It’s the night, and I think we should enjoy it.”

Purpled nodded, his gaze averted the other teenager’s heterochromia eyes, but instead, Purpled decided to gaze over to Tubbo’s hands. Tubbo was wringing his hands together awkwardly, sitting in silence.

“Tubbo,” Purpled began.

Tubbo’s head shot up, meeting Purpled’s eyes, “Uhh.. Yeah?”

“Great to see you,” Purpled replied, smiling.

“Great to see you, too!” Tubbo said, smiling, the tension between the three of the teenagers gave out.

Purpled heard a shuffling noise in the back of the pub building, his head whipping around to the sound. Before Purpled could get a closer look at the person making the sound, Dream joined the three teenagers with Sam.

“Purpled,” Sam smiled, “I see you already met Ranboo!”

Purpled nodded, “Yeah."

Dream chuckled and clapped Purpled on the shoulder, “Nice going.”

“Uhh.. thanks?” Purpled replied, biting his lip awkwardly.

Dream smiled and sat right next to Purpled, Sam joining the table right on the other side of Purpled. Dream eyed Ranboo in curiosity. “An Enderman?” Dream asked, finally sitting back, relaxed in his seat.

Ranboo nodded, “I am an Enderman. How did you know?”

“The eyes and how you’re not drinking any water. Pubs don’t normally serve soda or anything like that,” Dream replied, sticking a finger in the air as if he had come up with the next large mathematical equation.

“Ah,” Ranboo nodded, “you’re very observant. Oh, I’m Ranboo by the way.”

“Thank you. A pleasure to meet you, Ranboo,” Dream smiled.

Purpled got out of his seat and switched seats with Ranboo, Dream and Ranboo forming a nice conversation about hybrids, and Purpled and Tubbo forming a nice conversation about draining the ocean.

Sam smiled and got out of his seat, walking over to the back of the building. Purpled watched Sam walk over to the person who made the sound earlier within the night in his peripheral vision. Dream had noticed Purpled and followed his gaze.

The man that Sam was talking to was quite tall, being around Dream’s height. The man had fluffy and unkempt syrup brown hair. In his hair, towards the side of his head, were very large ram horns. Instead of the man having human ears, he had fluffy ram ears on the side of his head. His eyes were a chocolate brown shade, his black pupils a rectangular shape.

The man’s choice of clothing was a carolina blue turtleneck with a black hooded cloak draping down his back. His choice of pants were skinny black jeans, small rips and frays at the knee area. The man’s shoes were some odd brown work boots, lacing up gracefully. He looked laid back, but yet very formal and hidden at the same time.

Dream got up from his conversation with Ranboo with a polite excuse and he walked over to Sam and the man. Before Dream could say anything, a voice from behind him had said, “Dad!”

Dream whipped his head around and was then faced with Tubbo. Sam was Tubbo’s father?

“Tubbo!” the man right next to Sam replied.

Okay, maybe Sam wasn’t Tubbo’s father. So the other man was?

Before Dream could even say a single word, he was met with the eyes of Purpled. Dream didn’t even notice his brother come over.

“Who’s this?” Purpled asked, directing his question to Tubbo, those two sounding as if they were friends for a long time.

Tubbo’s eyes lit up and he smiled, “This is my dad!”

“Schlatt,” the man, Tubbo’s dad, said, sticking his hand out for Dream to take and shake.

Dream took and shook Schlatt’s hand, “Schlatt, a pleasure meeting you! I’m Dream and this is my brother, Purpled.”

“A pleasure meeting you, too,” Schlatt replied, a little coldly, but sounded genuinely at least a bit interested. Schlatt let go of Dream’s hand, wiping it on his cloak.

Purpled rolled his eyes. Of course he had to be someone like that. Dream smiled and chuckled awkwardly, shifting his eyes to Sam’s curious eyes. He watched as Sam’s eyes were directed to another man standing now right next to Sam.

The other man right next to Sam was quite tall, but definitely shorter than Dream. The man had a scruffy hickory brown coloured beard with equally as scruffy hickory hair. His eyes were a sweet teal colour. The man’s choice of clothes looked as if he were a lumberjack. His shirt was a red flannel shirt. He had those heavy-looking brown overall straps that most lumberjacks would be seen wearing, but his actual pants were just normal baggy blue jeans. His shoes were heavy duty brown boots that looked like if he stepped on your foot, he would break your foot.

Sam smiled sincerely to the man right next to him. Dream was just about to say something to the man right next to Sam, but before he could, Vikkstar and LazarBeam had approached the man and Sam.

“Sam! Glad you could make it! Did you bring the newcomers?” Lazar asked.

Sam nodded, “I did! They’re right.. Oh! Hello you two!” Sam was startled by the two of them being right next to him instead of being at the table with Ranboo.

“Dream,” Dream said, holding out his hand to the lumberjack.

The lumberjack took Dream’s hand and gave it a firm shake, “HBomb. Great to meet you, Dream!”

“Great to meet you, too, HBomb!” Dream replied smiling.

The whole pub was full of people, some Dream and Purpled already knew, and some they didn’t. It was nearing midnight by the end of talking to everyone they had already met.

Purpled yawned. Dream chuckled and patted Purpled on the shoulder, turning towards Sam, “I think we should get going.”

“Aww,” Sam replied, “that’s okay! Have a great rest, you two! Thank you so much for coming!”

“See ya,” Purpled mumbled out, clearly tired from all the chaos of the day.

Dream smiled, “Have a great sleep, Sam. We’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “we can meet more people if you’d like, or you could just have a day to chill.”

“Sounds cool,” Dream replied. “Thanks!”

“No problemo,” Sam smiled and waved to the two exiting the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As I said, I apologise for being gone for so long! I had tons of tests and stuff, but I plan on at least getting another chapter out this next coming week, but I still have more tests coming up, so it might be posted next Friday or Saturday. Just maybe expect it on one of those days. Hopefully it'll be longer, though!
> 
> I did really want to quote Tubbo a little from when he was streaming of when he was draining the ocean, so that was pretty fun to write. My excuse as a short chapter is because I have absolutely no motivation right now and I wrote this during class because I was bored, but I felt really judged by someone who sat right next to me, so I decided just to cut it off a little short. Anywayssss..
> 
> But, yeah! As I said, thank you so much for reading! Have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!
> 
> Word count: 1623


	7. Quite a Lot of People and a Huge History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled have an action packed day with meeting tons more of people and got taught some history.
> 
> No chapter warnings, just a ton of dialogue! <3
> 
> Clearly unedited, so there's a lot of mistakes-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! My brain was procrastinating the whole week and I finally decided to post this.
> 
> Don't read the end notes before the story because spoilers. <3
> 
> I hope this makes up for your week wait! The next chapter may take a week, but it's not going to be as long as this because I really don't want to write during three continuous days.
> 
> As I said earlier, school and studies are in the way, and I want to finish school a little more nicely, so this is just what I'm going to be writing when I'm bored and motivated to write.

Dream awoke to tapping on his door. It was hard enough for them to wake up, but not too loud to startle anyone. He then heard some small barks from the front door.

He sighed.

Dream then quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on a new set of clothes and his green hooded cloak and he then set his old mask on his head, fastening it on so it wouldn’t fall off. It wasn’t covering his eyes like normal, but it was on his head.

He then headed to Purpled’s door, quietly twisting the doorknob and walking in. Purpled’s room was more messier than the last time Dream stepped into his room, crumpled up papers all over the floor next to his bed and desk. He found Purpled furiously scribbling something down on his desk.

“Purpled?” Dream asked cautiously, making sure not to startle the poor teen.

Purpled looked up from his paper that he had been scribbling on, “Oh. Dream. Yeah? Did you need something?”

“Are you,” Dream motioned to all the papers around the room, “okay?”

“I’m fine. Anyways, what did you need?” Purpled replied, sighing and picking up a few of his messied papers and throwing it into a trash bin right next to the desk.

Dream nodded, unsure of Purpled's answer, but continued, “Well I think Sam’s at the door so we can meet a few more people.”

“Oh,” Purpled replied. “Okay. Can you get out so I can change?”

“Sure,” Dream nodded and walked out of Purpled’s room, closing the door gently and walking over to the front door. He quickly opened the door and greeted the person at the door, “Sam! Good morning!”

“Ah,” Sam looked up from his fidgeting hands, “good morning! I apologise for waking you up at this time, but I was thinking you could possibly meet everyone else in the town! We only have nine people left to meet, but I found quite a few people grouped up together.”

“It’s no big deal,” Dream replied, smiling and scratching the back of his neck. “Anyways, sure. I’d love to meet the rest of the people.”

“Perfect!” Sam replied, smiling brightly.

Dream smiled and motioned inside of his house, “Would you care to sit? Purpled’s going to be out in a few minutes.”

“Oh, thank you!” Sam nodded and walked inside, striding over to a small log couch and plopping down. Dream quickly followed suit and plopped on a couch right across from Sam.

Sam smiled, “Very cozy in here! I forgot how nice this house was!”

“Yeah,” Dream nodded and agreed.

Sam and Dream sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, finally the silence breaking when Purpled emerged from his room. Purpled headed for the log couches and waved to Sam, “Good morning, Sam!”

“Good morning, Purpled!” Sam replied. “Would you two care for some breakfast?”

Both Purpled and Dream nodded, both of them heading towards the kitchen. Sam shook his head and chuckled, “No, no, no. I meant going out for breakfast. I have an idea!”

“Oh,” Dream chuckled, flushing a bit in embarrassment, “sure, okay!”

Sam smiled brightly, lighting up the room, and headed out of the door. Dream and Purpled quickly followed behind him, making sure to keep up with the spunky man. Sam quickly stopped and told Fran to go find something else to do, and then he continued on his way downtown.

“Here we are!” Sam exclaimed, pointing towards a brick building with a dust pink and rose gold striped awning. The building’s accents were white, all the windows were white, the door, et cetera. Sam gently opened the door, a small bell tingling right when he opened the door. He stepped in and Purpled and Dream followed behind him.

“Sam!” a lady’s voice rang from being the counter. “Good morning!”

“Good morning!” Sam replied to the lady’s voice.

The lady stepped out from the back room of the building, standing now right next to a rack of sweets and breads, “What can I get you today?”

The lady was about Tubbo’s height, fitting nicely in the height range. Her eyes were a sweet warm tan colour of brown. Her eyelashes were quite long from the angle she was standing at, and she had neatly drawn eyeliner on. Her light blonde hair was slightly wavy, but not too wavy. Her shirt was striped with rose red, tangerine orange, daffodil yellow, and teal. Her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows. She wore a belt around her waist, being pulled around a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked like she cuffed her jeans. Her choice of shoes were the same teal colour as her shirt.

“Oh, just my regular! Also, I brought these two newcomers with me!” Sam smiled and pointed to the two.

“Oh!” the lady smiled very brightly. “Good morning you two! I’m Niki and I run this bakery! A pleasure to meet you! You can buy sweets, bread, and even order food from here.”

“A pleasure meeting you, too, Niki!” Dream smiled and replied, “I’m Dream and this is my younger brother, Purpled.”

“Aww, sweet! Is there anything I can get you two for breakfast?” Niki asked, taking out a notepad and pencil. She then chewed on the eraser of the pencil in deep thought, then finally made up her mind and pointed to a blackboard that dangled overhead from the register desk. “The food we serve here today is on there!”

“Thank you,” Purpled replied, clearly mesmerized by all the food choices.

After a few minutes of looking, Niki finally spoke up, “Anything you two find attraction to?”

Purpled and Dream both nodded, ordering what they wanted and then settling down next to Sam. They sat on white painted, neatly laced iron chairs pulled up to a birch wooden table.

While Niki was at work making the food, someone else came in.

The lady that stepped in was a bit smaller than Niki. Her hair was very fluffy and puffy, being a nice platinum blonde. Her nape of her head hair was lightly coloured with a faint rainbow. Instead of her having normal ears, she had white sheep ears, sharing the small animal traits just like Schlatt, being like a hybrid. Her eyes were a soft sky blue, her eyelashes quite long, and her eyeliner also neatly done. She wore a white dress shirt with a scarlet red and black lace up corset belt. Her pants were black breeches. Her shoes were long brown boots, which the breeches tucked nicely into. On her shoulders, she had a scarlet red cloak without a hood with small details of a gold colour. On top of her head lay a black and gold tricorne.

“Good morning, Puffy!” Sam called out to the woman who just stepped into the bakery.

The lady, Puffy, turned and smiled and waved to Sam, “Good morning, Sam! I see you have two new people with you.”

“I do,” Sam nodded.

“Amazing!” Puffy smiled. She walked over to Purpled and Dream and held out both of her hands, each one for both of them to shake. “I’m Captain Puffy. You can call me Puffy if you’d like.”

Purpled took and shook Puffy’s hand, “A pleasure meeting you, Captain Puffy. I’m Purpled, and this is my older brother, Dream.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Captain Puffy,” Dream replied, smiling and shaking her hand.

“Aww,” Puffy smiled, “how sweet! A pleasure to meet you, too!”

“Sam, Dream, and Purpled, I have your breakfast!” Niki smiled and placed the plates of food on the desk right next to the register. “Oh! Puffy! Good morning! Is there anything I can get you?”

“Can I please have a croissant? Just one will do, thank you!” Puffy replied, smiling and handing Niki a stack of coins.

“Of course,” Niki smiled and took the coins, placing it into the register and scurrying over to the rack holding the croissants. She finished fishing out a large, buttered croissant and wrapped it inside of a paper towel, carefully placing it into a brown paper bag. She smiled and handed the bag to Puffy, who took it with great care. “Have a great day, Puffy! I hope we get to go on a picnic again soon!” Niki exclaimed while Puffy was already half way out the door.

“Bye-bye, Niki! Let’s have a picnic soon!” Puffy replied, a large smile plastered on her face. The door closed with a small tingle of the bells.

Sam stood up from his chair and grabbed the plates with a large smile, “Thank you Niki!”

“Awwh,” Niki cooed, “it’s no big deal! Enjoy the day, okay?”

“You too!” Sam grinned. He set down one of his plates, fishing into his pocket to find some coins. He then asked Niki to hold out her hand and gently placed the coins into Niki’s palm, smiling brightly. He then grabbed the plate and carried the food back to the table.

“Thank you, Sam!” Dream smiled, picking up a fork and stabbing it into his food.

Purpled nodded, “Thank you!”

“It’s no big deal, you two!” Sam replied, picking up a piece of toast from his place and shoving his mouth full.

The three enjoyed their breakfast. Quite a few people came in and out of the store, but it was everyone they knew so far. Once everyone finished up their breakfast, Sam stacked the plates neatly and carried them over to Niki, who smiled and thanked him.

“Okay,” Sam said, motioning for the other two to stand up, “now that we’ve finished breakfast, let’s go meet more people. I think stopping by the greenery shop will be a good idea.”

Dream and Purpled nodded, quickly bouncing up from their seats and heading off to follow Sam. Both Dream and Purpled bid Niki a farewell and walked out the door, dashing to keep track of Sam.

The walk over to the greenery shop was quiet, the sun shining brightly, and soft chirping of birds could be heard. The morning breeze was nice, shaking the early fall leaves and branches of the trees in the wind. It was peaceful.

Sam stopped in front of a large, dark oak store. It was small and quaint, and looked a bit like a cabin from the outdoors. Sam took the door handle and gently turned it, stepping inside of the greenery shop.

Inside of the shop were small stalls all around the walls. In the middle of the store was a large wooden table and tons of chairs around it, a few people sitting at the tables, while a few at the various stalls against the walls. Behind the stalls were various tables and barrels, all holding different stocks of things. There were some decorative barrels in front of some stalls, holding a preview of what was sold at the stall, while some other stalls had blackboard signs with what they sold written on them.

Sam led the two of them over to the communal table. Sitting at the table were a decently tall man, a man about the height of Dream, and a man a bit taller than Purpled.

The tallest man, about the height of Dream, had very messy carrot orange hair. On top of his head lay a black breton hat with gold coloured details, a line across the front, and a circle and odd L shape. Right next to his hat were noticeable orange fox ears sticking straight up. The tips of his ear fur was a soft black colour. His face wore a mischievous grin, small pointy teeth glaring in the lantern light of the store. His eyes were a deep cinnamon brown coloured eyes, the shine of mischief and sweetness mixed into one.

He wore a white t-shirt with dirt markings on it, clearly showing the man likes to get into sticky situations. Over his shirt was a short cape coat, which had a large button at the top and golden yellow stripes, outlining the edges of the cape. There were thick stripes of tangerine orange, honey yellow, sky blue, and powder blue, mirroring both sides of the coat. On his hands were fingerless, black leather gloves. His white shirt was messily tucked into his choice of navy blue jeans, a brown belt securing the shirt in place. The man’s choice of shoes were long brown boots. He had a tail that stuck out of his jeans. His tail was the same orange shade as his ears, but had a white tip instead of a black one.

The decently tall man, sitting right next to the tallest man, had messy cedar brown hair. His eyes shone off a childlike glee to them. His eyes were a nice shade of carolina blue. He wore a flax coloured t-shirt with mauve purple overalls. The overalls reached his feet, but he cuffed the ends, and it was tucked under a pair of black boots. On his hands were white gloves, and on his head lay a flax yellow newsboy cap with a large white circle and the letter C, in mauve purple, in the middle.

The shortest man of the bunch had light caramel brown hair. Strapped on his head was a cedar and carob brown mask in the shape of a cat, having little cat ears stick up. He wore a hood over his head, but there were odd pointy bits at the top of his head. The hood lifted up just so perfectly that you could see large cat ears twitching in curiosity. His hood that connected to a cloak was black with yellow outlines around the edges. His long-sleeved shirt was a stone blue, tucked into an ocean blue hair of pants. He too, had the ends of his pants cuffed, but it stuck up more, exposing a bit of his ankles. A bit of his white socks peeked up from under his shoes, a brown and white colour. He had a tail, flicking from side to side at times. His eyes were large, just like a cat’s eyes. The colour was a deep olympic blue, with large black pupils. His pupils seemed to widen and enlarge quite a lot to all the gestures the other men were making, dramatizing their story.

“Ant! Connor! Fundy! Good morning to all of you!” Sam called out, approaching the three men at the table.

All three of their heads shot up, all smiling sweet smiles to the welcoming man in front of them. They all made their small greetings to Sam.

“Who do you have there?” the orange haired fox answered, pointing towards Purpled and Dream.

“Oh!” Sam exclaimed, whipping his head around, “These two are the newcomers!”

“Purpled,” the teenager said, smiling and waving to the three men at the table.

Dream smiled and patted Purpled on the shoulder, “I’m Dream. A pleasure to meet all of you!”

“A pleasure indeed!” the shortest man of the group answered, sticking out his hand from his cloak for either of them to shake.

Purpled took his hand, shaking it gently. The man smiled, “My name is Antfrost! Well, you can call me Ant if you want!”

“My name is Connor,” the middle sized man stood up from the table and wackily shook Dream’s hand, “ConnorEatsPants.”

“My name is Fundy,” the orange haired fox supplied, smiling brightly to the two of them.

“A pleasure to meet all of you, again,” Dream smiled.

“Such a great pleasure,” Connor answered, “to meet you two, too!”

The door to the shop opened quietly, the teenagers of the town stepping inside. Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy, and Quackity. Sam smiled brightly and jogged over to them, greeting them sweetly and forming a quiet conversation with the four teenagers.

After their conversation ended, Sam motioned for Dream and Purpled to follow him once again. Purpled quickly dashed over to Sam, while Dream was slowly jogging over and waving a farewell to the four teenagers and the three men near the table. Everyone waved a farewell right back to him and Sam, Purpled, and Dream stepped out of the shop.

“Sorry we couldn’t spend a lot of time there. We still have four more people to meet and I didn’t really want you guys getting distracted,” Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, a little guilty for taking the two newcomers out of their conversation with Fundy, Connor, and Ant.

Dream waved Sam off. “It’s no big deal, Sam. I’m glad you’re taking us around the town and letting us meet other people.”

“Aww,” Sam grinned widely, “it’s no problem! Shall we get moving then?”

“Yeah,” Purpled nodded, locking hands with Dream.

Sam nodded and led the two of them over to a small oak wood stall with an awning that was honey yellow and pecan brown. There was a large white dot in the middle of the awning, inside of the dot had a little drawing of a bee and a honey jar. Right next to the stall were various sized barrels sat right next to each other, each holding different sized honey jars and pieces of honeycomb on them.

Behind the stall was a man with sandy blonde hair, tucked under a white hooded cloak. The man’s eyes showed exhaust, but held the sweetness to his look. His eyes were a deep stone blue, looking quite grey in the shade of the stall. The man’s undershirt was black. He had no dirty marks or rips in his shirt. His choice for pants were ripped black jeans, tucked into a pair of white shoes. Over the cloak, he had a golden necklace around his neck with a large, solid golden circle as the main piece. On his back was a leather strap, holding an axe in place.

It had already been the afternoon, the sun shining nicely on the man’s features. The crisp early autumn wind blew the man’s hair around.

“Good morning!” Sam smiled and approached the stall.

The man looked up from what he was doing, grinning, “Good morning, Sam! A pleasure to see you here this morning! What can I do for you?”

“Oh,” Sam said, “nothing much! Just wanted you to meet these two newcomers!”

“Ah,” the man hummed, setting down whatever he was doing behind the stall and walking around the stall, appearing in front of Purpled and Dream. He looked them up and down and then stuck out his hand, “Punz. A pleasure to meet you.”

Purpled took Punz’s hand, shaking it gently, “A pleasure to meet you, too. I’m Purpled and this is my older brother, Dream.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Purpled and Dream,” Punz replied.

Dream nodded, “A pleasure to meet you, also.”

Before anyone could say anything, a teenager came bounding down the streets and then came to a halt, standing right next to Punz.

“Tubbo!” Punz laughed and patted Tubbo on the shoulder.

Tubbo grinned widely, “Punz! Hello!” He then looked to both Dream and Purpled. “Dream, Purpled, hello!”

“Hello, Tubbo,” Dream smiled.

Punz leaned on one of his feet, placing an arm on top of Tubbo’s head and giving Tubbo a bit of weight. “How was your night with Schlatt?”

“Schlatt’s pretty boring,” Tubbo sighed. “He doesn’t have bees and all he does is rant about people in the town and anyone who annoys him that day.”

“Don’t let him hear you,” Sam quipped.

Tubbo laughed, “Yeah, definitely won’t.” Tubbo focused his attention on Dream and Purpled, “How’s your stay? I’m glad that you moved here!”

“It’s been great, thanks,” Purpled answered.

A faint call was heard in the background, far away from the five of them. Tubbo beamed, “That’s my cue to leave. Tommy wants me. Hey Punz?”

“Yeah?” Punz asked.

Tubbo grinned, “Can I see the bees this evening?”

“Of course,” Punz replied, smiling and patting Tubbo on the back, shifting his weight back onto his other foot. He then pushed Tubbo slightly, inching him forward to Tommy’s direction, “Have fun, okay? Meet me back at the fountain at five.”

“Okay!” Tubbo beamed. He quickly announced a good-bye to the four others and then ran off, running in Tommy’s direction.

Purpled and Punz formed a small conversation, while Dream and Sam were conversing about the layouts of the town. A small banter could be heard approaching, the laughing and giggling coming closer. There were two men coming upon the group of four, Sapnap and another man right next to him.

The man right next to Sapnap had messy caramel brown. His hair was tucked into his cloak hood, which was a magenta pink. The hood of the cloak was magenta, which was separately sewn onto the main iris purple cloak. On the back of his cloak was a fern green spiral. Under his cloak was a white shirt, one of the very long sleeves a lilac, while the other was a sky blue. The man’s eyes were wide, and his face had a childish grin. His eyes were a sweet steel grey colour. His pants were tightly fitted black jeans. The jeans were a little too short to tuck into his iris purple shoes.

“Good afternoon!” Sam smiled and waved the two over.

Sapnap quickly took the man’s hand and led him over to Sam. “I have arrived!” Sapnap dramatically announced.

The man right next to him giggled, covering his smile politely with his overly large sleeves of his shirt. He then cooled down a little and rolled up the sleeve so his hand showed, holding out his hand for Dream to shake, “I’m Karl! Karl Jacobs!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Karl! I’m Dream, and this is my younger brother, Purpled!” Dream replied, taking Karl’s hand and shaking it.

Purpled nodded, smiling, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“A pleasure to meet you, too!” Karl grinned widely, shaking his arms so the sleeves would cover up his hands again.

“No George?” Sam asked, looking around for the sunglasses man.

“Nope,” Sapnap replied, “he wanted to sleep in more.”

Dream stared. “But it’s the afternoon?”

“He likes to sleep,” Karl supplied.

Purpled nodded, “Ah.”

“Well,” Sam began, “we need to get going. We still need to meet two more people and then that’s all! I think there are three more people joining Elysian that are arriving tomorrow. I hate doing this to you, but would you care to meet them? It’s been a long few days worth of meeting new people, and you probably want a break, but three more people?”

“Aww,” Dream smiled brightly, “you’re too sweet, Sam. We’d love to meet the three new people tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, Dream and Purpled, for your patience and cooperation! I really owe you!” Sam smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Purpled shook his head, “You’ve already treated us to a lovely new home and breakfast. This is the least we could do.”

“You two are just too sweet! Okay, okay, but I’ll treat you to something tomorrow, how about that?” Sam asked.

Dream nodded, giving up, “Fine, fine. But that’s it.”

Sam bounced up on the balls of his feet, “Perfect!”

Sam then led the two newcomers to the outskirts of the downtown area, wading through the trees and pushing vines out of the way.

“Hey, Sam?” Dream asked, hesitant to ask.

Sam looked up from the ground he was paying attention to, “Yes?”

“There’s factions throughout all of this country, right?” Dream asked, pushing some vines out of his and Purpled’s way.

“That’s correct! Why do you ask?”

“Well.. are there any factions we should know about?”

Sam smiled, “Well, Dream, you don’t need to know about them, but I can tell you about some factions if you want!”

“Please do,” Dream replied.

Sam led them out to a clearing in the forest area around the downtown, a picnic blanket already set up there. He plopped down on the blanket and patted right next to him, motioning for Dream and Purpled to sit next to him.

Dream and Purpled sat down right next to him.

“Which factions do you want to know of?” Sam asked finally.

“Well,” Dream starting, thinking to himself, “any will do.”

“Oh. Okay! This might take a long time to explain, though,” Sam answered, scratching the back of his neck in thought.

Dream and Purpled nodded. Purpled spoke up, “That’s okay. We have all day.”

“Sure, okay!” Sam nodded. He thought to himself for a moment. “So,” he started, “Hermit Town. Hermit Town holds some people considered as geniuses. It’s one of the more wealthy smaller factions of the country, as you should know. In Hermit Town, they have different things such as different farms for things, diamond thrones, redstone mechanics, and the general merchandise of today. The faction is very sweet, though, and likes to give out different things to their sistering factions. Which, means the factions right next to them. We’re diagonal from them, so we don’t get tons of things, but they do stop by sometimes. Their main mayor, or ruler as you would know, is GoodTimesWithScar, or Scar for short. Their more-or-less vice-mayor is BDoubleO100, or more known as BDubs. Everyone in that faction are close friends, all of them getting along quite well.”

“We had to pass through Hermit Town,” Purpled pointed out.

Sam nodded, “That’s practically the only way to get to Elysian. You have to cross multiple factions. Anyways, there’s another main faction that really isn’t that large, which is called the Greater Village. There, you can meet geniuses of all types. They’re all older and have more knowledge on things. Think of them as the original faction and the original people who developed this whole gig. Even though they did develop factions and the whole country, they were quickly overthrown by L’Manberg, another faction.”

Dream cringed at the name of L’Manberg. Purpled did the same.

“There’s more factions. You know how you met Vikkstar, LazarBeam, and HBomb?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Purpled and Dream nodded.

Sam smiled sweetly, “They originally came from a faction called Boomerville. It was relatively small, so they quickly migrated to another smaller faction, which is here in Elysian. It barely has anything about it, due to the really small population and being barely known. It’s practically known as a fallen faction, but it really didn’t fall. It lost its popularity and no one knows of it anymore, and it doesn’t help that they are in the corner of the country.”

“Ah,” Dream replied.

“Yes,” Sam nodded, “factions are still being added today, but barely anyone knows of them. It was only those three who I know that originated in Boomerville. I do know more people that originated in a different faction and I know the names. I do know others did originate in a different faction and migrate to this faction, but I don’t know their stories on why they left, and the faction names.”

Purpled and Dream nodded again.

“Then, we have the largest factions next. There’s only two that I know of, but there might be more. First, is the Badlands. The Badlands is actually where I originated. I moved away from the Badlands when I was around eighteen, and then I worked with Schlatt to develop Elysian into how it is right now. The Badlands were very inclusive, letting anyone of any kind live there. Antfrost lived there for a little, but travelled with Bad to come to Elysian. I don’t know their case, though. Skeppy also lived in the Badlands, but I also don’t know why he left. In the Badlands, they have tons of riches, and anyone there is practically showered in different kinds of important things.

“Second, is the Arctic Anarchist Commune, which is actually where I think Technoblade originated, but I might have gotten that wrong. It’s set at the top of the country, collecting the most snow. It’s pretty cold there, obviously. That faction is the second richest. There, people are cold. Not in temperature, but in personality. In there, barely anyone gives a single care about you. Most people there are part pig, cow, or chicken, and that’s where Technoblade’s mix comes in.

“Lastly, comes L’Manberg. L’Manberg is known to be the most controlling faction. It’s more formed as a kingdom, dominating over any of the surrounding factions and kingdoms around it. They have absolutely no mercy for anyone. I heard they were missing two of the most important people. They are buried in riches and fame, and have the most things in the country. If you do something wrong to their kingdom, they will find where you either originated or where you live currently and will take down the whole faction.” Sam said, motioning his hands every which way.

“Ah,” Dream and Purpled replied, confused and overwhelmed by the factions.

Sam nodded, “There’s one more, but I don’t know a lot from them. The Greater SMP. They’re stacked with soldiers and knights as I know of. They aren’t the most welcoming of the factions or kingdoms, but none of the larger kingdoms are. I think Eret actually lived there for a while, but quickly moved out. I don’t know the reason, though.”

“That’s.. Um.. A lot to know,” Purpled replied, shaking his head and collecting his thoughts.

“Haha,” Sam chuckled, “sorry! I don’t usually get to talk about factions and history a lot, so I just have tons to say.”

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry!” Dream quickly added.

“Okay, since it’s already the evening because of my long explanation of the factions, would you care to meet the last two people before you meet the three newcomers tomorrow? You can meet the two other people tomorrow if you would like,” Sam smiled.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Purpled said, “we’d love to meet the two today.”

“Oh! Sure!” Sam said, standing up and brushing off a few dirt specks off of his pants and continuing down the dirt path they were walking down previously. 

Dream and Purpled quickly jumped up from the blanket, ignoring the dirt specks on their pants and quickly following after Sam. They finally caught up to him, but he was already standing in front of the two people they needed to meet. There was a woman and a man.

The woman had long, ash blonde hair. Half of her hair was tied up in a small bun being held by a mahogany red coloured piece of ribbon, formed into a bow. On her face was a noticeably black facemask. Peeking over the facemask was a set of a duller mint colour. Her shirt was black with white accents on it. Her shirt was tucked into a mahogany red coloured skirt. On her legs, she wore dark tan tights. Her shoes were just plain black.

The man standing right next to her had tawny brown hair. Right on the top of his head, nearing the sides, were large reindeer antlers. On the side of his head were reindeer ears instead of normal human ones. His eyes were a deep admiral blue, his nose being a dusted blush shade of red. Over his clothing was a large peanut coloured cloak without a hood. It covered his back, but he was positioned just perfectly that you could see his small reindeer tail. Under his cloak was a dirtied white shirt, tucked into a pair of long khaki pants. His shoes were also plain black.

“Good evening, you two!” Sam smiled.

“Sam!” the women exclaimed, hugging Sam tightly.

The man next to her smiled, “Sam! Good evening!”

“Sam, I haven’t seen you in forever!” the women said, letting go to Sam.

Sam nodded, “Agreed! We should catch up soon!”

“Who are they?” the reindeer man asked, pointing towards Purpled and Dream.

“Oh,” Sam chuckled awkwardly, “sorry you two. These are the newcomers! We’re actually expecting three more tomorrow!”

“Great!” the women replied. She looked over to Purpled and Dream and stuck out her hand for Dream to take and shake. She beamed, “Hello! My name is Alyssa!”

“My name is Callahan,” the man said, shaking Purpled’s hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Alyssa and Callahan! My name is Dream, and that’s my younger brother, Purpled,” Dream said, shaking Alyssa’s hand.

Callahan and Alyssa nodded, smiling brightly. “Thank you for this, but we need to head off. Hope to see you later, Dream and Purpled! Hope we can catch up soon, Sam!” Alyssa said, quickly ushering Callahan past the three people.

After they left, Sam sighed, “Aww, I missed them.”

“That’s sweet,” Dream replied.

“How about you guys have the rest of the day off? Thank you for coming with me today!” Sam said, beaming.

“It’s no big deal, Sam,” Purpled replied, “and thank you for introducing us to everyone.”

“Aww, no problem! Now off you go! Have a great rest of your day! Feel free to look for anyone or if you need something, I’ll be downtown!” Sam said, shooing the two of them away.

“Thank you!” Purpled and Dream replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote it within a span of three days with continuous hours of writing, which means that the writing style may change within the story because I wrote this when I wasn't that motivated, but still produced a chapter, nonetheless.
> 
> Explaining a little bit of my AU: So, explaining about factions and stuff. Sooo.. be ready for a headache-y explanation and stuff. I also took creative liberties and made my own kind of AU I guess.
> 
> Number one: Hermit Town. If you haven't noticed, I added a small thing about the hermits on Hermitcraft! I wanted to add them just for a little faction because I know tons of people on the Dream SMP actually watch Hermitcraft and have a love for both Etho and Grian. It was just a small little thing I wanted to contribute to Hermitcraft in this fic!
> 
> Number two: Greater Village. I didn't really say anyone that lives in the Greater Village, but it's where all the original Minecraft YouTubers live! They have their own faction. Even though I guess some still play Minecraft, I wanted to add a small thing to contribute to the original MCYTers! (Some examples of people that live there is Aphmau, Stampy, DanTDM, LDShadowLady, et cetera. All that jazz.)
> 
> Number three: Factionssss!! So basically Elysian is a faction in the unnamed country. L'Manberg, as explained, is the kingdom/highest faction in the country. I didn't want to add other factions to make it painstakingly annoying to write in, so I just needed to add the main ones that everyone can think of. The story behind the factions really doesn't have one. It's just Dream SMP factions inside of my own country. I also named The Greater Dream SMP just to The Greater SMP because Dream had his own backstory in this fic. Excuse that for a second-
> 
> Number four: I guess rulers? So. The factions of my unnamed country have different rulers. Yes, the people who canonically live in the Dream SMP factions originated in their actual factions (example: Bad came from Badlands, but moved to Elysian). Going back to rulers, the leader of L'Manberg are kings and queens because L'Manberg is a kingdom in this AU. No, it's not ruled by Wilbur, Schlatt, Tubbo, or anyone else, and no it's not blown up. 
> 
> Regards: It's my AU and I'm bending the story to fit into my fic. I know it's a bit of a stretch from the actual story, but I needed to make it so it kind of made sense. If there's any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments! <3
> 
> Quick thing about the three newcomers: It's Hannah Rose, Foolish Gamers, and Slimecicle, also known as the three people who recently joined. I forgot that they even joined, but they won't ruin the plot and outcome of the story, I swear. I'm afraid I might need them as more-or-less background characters because I have no main character slots for them, so they won't be really relevant to the story, only for the next chapter.
> 
> I HAVE DEVELOPED BACKSTORIES! :D  
> Basically, in this chapter as I wrote that some characters originated from a faction, I have a back story for some of them! It still is a work in progress, though! <3
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a lovely morning/afternoon/day/evening/night! Drink water, wear a mask, make sure to eat, make sure to get tons of sleep, and with that, I shall see you in the next chapter. (Which I have no idea when it's coming out. It's not going to be as long as this chapter, that's for sure.)
> 
> Word count: 5496


	8. The Last Three and Setting Up a Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three newcomers arrive and Dream and Purpled get to meet them first. Sam then decides it's a good idea to celebrate all the newcomers and schedules a festival for the evening.
> 
> The chapter contains mentions of alcohol and family issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I literally was so unmotivated this week and was only replying to comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unedited, so it probably has some mistakes-

The rest of the day passed by like a breeze.

Dream and Purpled headed for their house in the evening, skipping dinner and just heading off to sleep or just to do a separate activity in their rooms.

Dream approached Purpled’s door, gently pushing it open. He stepped in quietly, watching Purpled continue his furious writing from the morning. “Purpled?” Dream asked in a hoarse voice, plopping down onto Purpled’s bed and facing the teen with concern.

Purpled flinched, throwing his pen across the room and whipping around, “Y-Yes?”

“Haha,” Dream spluttered, “I didn't expect that reaction out of you. What’s got you all worked up? I can hear your furious scribbling from across the house.”

“Oh. Nothing, really,” Purpled replied, leaning back in his chair and lifting his paper over to his head.

Dream popped up from the bed, snatching the paper from Purpled’s hands, “Let’s see here..”

“H-Hey!” Purpled screeched, snatching the paper back.

“What’s so secretive about this paper?” Dream asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Purpled shook his head, “Nothing.” He then quickly opened a drawer to the desk and shoved the paper inside, slamming the drawer closed afterwards. He looked up to Dream, “What did you want anyways?”

“Oh,” Dream replied, dumbfounded for a minute. He plopped back on the bed, rolling over to the side so Purpled could join. “Just uh.. Regarding the factions and stuff that Sam told us earlier.”

Purpled hummed, throwing himself on the bed and facing Dream, “And? What about it?”

“Well,” Dream started, “I mean.. About L’Manberg and stuff.”

“No need to be worried, dear older brother,” Purpled replied, firmly smacking the top of Dream’s head.

“I’m not worried,” Dream pouted, rubbing the top of his head. “I just thought it was a little too apparent on.. Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah. I mean, you made a weird face when Sam first said L’Manberg’s name.”

“Hey! You did that too!”

Dream heavily sighed, “Of course I did? Why wouldn’t I?”

“My point exactly!” Purpled pouted.

“Anyways,” Dream replied, standing up from the bed and heading over to the door. He lingered in the doorway for a minute, “You should get some rest. We only have three more people to meet.”

Purpled nodded, flopping down on his bed and shooing Dream off, “Okay, bye-bye.”

Dream stuck out his tongue and Purpled returned the face. Dream then headed out from the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and heavily sighed, returning to the sleepy unconsciousness.

Dream woke to furious knocking on his bedroom door. He quickly got out of bed and staggered over to the door, swinging it open and there appeared a nicely dressed Purpled. “This early?” Dream complained.

“Sam swung by earlier,” Purpled replied, disinterested in Dream’s earlier question. “Apparently the town is going to host a festival tonight for all the newcomers.”

“Oh,” Dream replied, closing the door and dashing over to nicely folded clothes, fumbling to get them on.

Purpled sighed when the door was closed in front of his face, “Rude.”

“Whatever,” Dream replied from behind the door.

“Hurry up,” Purpled said. “The three newcomers are already here.”

“You could’ve told me that earlier!” Dream fumed.

“Too lazy,” Purpled replied, leaning against the wall.

Dream sarcastically laughed, “Since when?”

“Since now.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll hurry.”

Purpled mumbled something then sighed, “You better.”

Dream emerged from his bedroom, fastening his green hooded cloak and tying his mask to his belt. “I told you I would hurry,” Dream proudly said.

“You took forever,” Purpled deadpanned.

“Hey! You were like this yesterday! It took you forever to get dressed!” Dream replied.

Purpled shook his head, regaining his balance from leaning on the wall, “You didn’t tell me to hurry.”

“True, I guess,” Dream said, giving up on the argument.

“Okay,” Purpled sighed, “let’s go. We’re all going to meet at the fountain downtown.”

Dream nodded, following Purpled out of the house. They headed down the hill quietly, just the crunching of the early fall morning grass and leaves could be heard. The closer they got to the fountain, the louder they heard a faint conversation. They both headed towards Sam.

“Good morning, Sam,” Dream said, yawning and eyeing the three newcomers.

Purpled nodded, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, you two! Here are the three newcomers!” Sam replied, pointing towards the three next to the fountain.

A man stood the closest to them. The man stood at average height for a young adult. He had peanut brown coloured hair which reflected the sun nicely. His sweet, large eyes were a parakeet shade of green. On his nose balanced a pair of black framed, rectangular glasses. His shirt was white, clearly new looking, with three large red hearts. Around the hearts was the text of _“So Yeah I’m a gamer”_. His pants were a normal navy colour, which were tightly fitted to his legs. His shoes were cherry red and white. Around the man’s waist was a small violet coloured pouch. On his head was a large slime-looking blob with a wooden stick attached to the top. The slime blob had a derpy looking face. There was another same slime-looking blob perched on his shoulder.

In between the man and another figure was a woman. Her hair was a light auburn shade of brown, which was quite long. Her eyes were a nice fern colour. Her shirt was a solid thulian pink with an odd-looking red rose vine climbing up her left arm. On top of her head was the same red rose vine, but it was separate, which was spread over her head, forming a nice natural-looking crown. Her choice of bottoms was a high-waisted, mauve pink skirt. Her choice of shoes were white knee socks with white hightops.

The other figure was another man. The man had soft looking chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a flint grey, but it was covered by a gold, honey, goldenrod, fire, and amber shades of yellow. The eyes of the mask were a lime green. Draped over his shoulders was a gold coloured cape, which was fastened on by gold and line coloured shoulder guards. Over his hands were anchor grey large scaled gloves, which covered up to his elbows. Underneath his gloves was a black tightly fitted long sleeved shirt. Over his shirt was a cloud grey gambeson. On his neck was strung a shark tooth tied onto a piece of twine tied onto his neck. He wore a flaxen yellow belt, which held a sword in place. His shoes were heavy steel armour boots. The most apparent thing was draped over his head, which was a large shark shaped-head piece on his head.

Sam smiled happily towards the three people. “You three! How about you meet these two? They arrived here a few days before you!” Sam asked the three newcomers.

Each one of the three newcomers nodded, jogging over to Sam. The woman was the first to stick out her hand, “Hannah Rose. Well, Hannah. A pleasure to meet you!”

Dream quickly took Hannah’s hand, shaking it gently, “I’m Dream. A pleasure to meet you too, Hannah!”

The shark man and slime man both took either of Purpled’s hands, shaking his arms every which way. The shark man quickly smiled, “Foolish Gamers! Foolish for short. A pleasure to meet you!”

The slime man nodded, “Charlie Slimecicle. I don’t mind which one. Either Charlie or Slimecicle.”

Purpled nodded, dazed from the furious shaking, “Purpled. A pleasure to meet you two!”

Sam then turned to Dream, “I do hope Purpled told you about the festival we’re holding tonight?”

“He did,” Dream nodded.

“That’s good,” Sam replied, “you five can go rest or have fun for the rest of the day! We’ll set up the festival and decorations.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Dream asked, smiling.

Sam shook his head, reaffirming, “I assure you not. Fundy, Tubbo, and Ranboo have the best ideas for decorations. Thank you, though! I guess if you do get bored, you could help if you want! No need, though!”

“Oh,” Dream replied, “of course! Thank you!”

Sam nodded and trotted off, calling out for a few of his friends.

“Well,” Charlie started, “what now?”

“Well I want to see my house!” Hannah smiled. “I’ll see you guys at the festival, okay?”

“Bye, Hannah!” Everyone waved farewell.

“Is my dad here?” Foolish asked, out of the blue.

Purpled raised an eyebrow, “Your father?”

Foolish nodded, “Puffy. Captain Puffy.”

“Isn’t Puffy a female..?” Dream asked, confused.

“Adoptive father. She insisted on being my father. Besides, she’s the only one I got. Anyways, is she here?” Foolish replied, smiling and scratched the back of his head.

Dream and Purpled nodded. Purpled smiled, “We saw her yesterday. I bet she’ll be at the bakery.”

“Could you..” Foolish trailed off.

Purpled tilted his head, waiting for Foolish to continue his sentence.

“Could you please bring me to the bakery?” Foolish finally asked.

Purpled nodded, “Of course. Dream can stay here with Charlie. Here, follow me!”

Foolish quickly followed after Purpled. They ended up in front of the same brick building with the same dust pink and rose gold striped awning. They walked inside, seeing Niki and Puffy having a quiet conversation while Niki was grabbing a croissant from a rack.

“Dad!” Foolish smiled.

Puffy quickly whipped her head around, largely grinning, “My son!”

Foolish quickly scurried over to Puffy, the father wrapping her arms closely and securely around her son. A quiet coo broke the silence. Niki.

“Niki! Good morning!” Purpled said, approaching the register.

Niki smiled, “Good morning, Purpled! A pleasure seeing you here again! Where’s Dream?”

“He’s hanging around another newcomer,” Purpled replied.

“Ah, okay!” Niki smiled, holding out a little white and dust pink striped paper bag. “Bring that to Dream for me, okay? A welcoming gift for him.”

Purpled nodded, taking the bag gently out of her hands. 

Niki then held up her index finger, motioning for Purpled to stop. She then ducked behind the counter for a moment and then popped back up with another dust pink and white striped bag, handing it over to Purpled. She smiled brightly, “And that’s for you!”

“Thank you!” Purpled replied, taking the bag out of her hands and balancing the bags on his arm, careful not to squish anything that was inside. He then inched towards the door, “I’ll tell Dream you said, ‘hi’!”

“Thank you!” Niki replied, waving farewell to Purpled.

Purpled waved with his free hand and slid out of the building. He assumed that Foolish would be in good hands with Puffy. He then quickly bolted for the fountain, stopping right in front of Dream.

“Where’s Charlie?” Purpled asked, out of breath.

Dream smiled, “Tommy took ‘im somewhere. I have no idea where, though.”

“Ah,” Purpled replied. He stood up straight and handed Dream one of the bags. “Niki says, ‘hi’.”

“What’s this?” Dream asked, taking the bag and peeking inside.

“A welcoming gift,” Purpled replied, “from Niki.”

“Oh. Cool!” Dream answered, mouth stuffed in a croissant from the bag.

Purpled sighed and sat on a bench that surrounded the fountain. He then looked into his bag and saw the goodies inside. A croissant, various kinds of biscuits, various flavours of candies, and a small piece of banana bread. “What did you get?” Purpled asked Dream?

“Huh?” Dream replied, mouth still stuffed with the croissant. He quickly swallowed and smiled, “The croissant, some kinds of biscuits, some candies, and a piece of apple cinnamon sugar bread.”

“Oh. I got banana bread,” Purpled replied, pulling out the piece of the sweet bread.

Dream eyed it in interest, “Wanna switch?”

“Yeah, sure!” Purpled replied, shoving the carefully wrapped piece of banana bread over to Dream’s direction.

Dream got out the apple cinnamon sugar bread and handed it to Purpled, “Thanks!”

Purpled hummed, mouth already stuffed in the sweet bread. “Hwey?” Purpled asked, mouth still full of bread.

“Hwey,” Dream replicated.

“Wude,” Purpled replied, giving Dream a death stare, “anywaysh, we gonna fecortate the feftival?”

“Feftival?” Dream asked, mocking Purpled.

Purpled gave Dream a smack on the ribs, finally finishing his bread, “How rude. The festival. Are we going to go help decorate?”

“Probably. They might need an extra pair of hands,” Dream replied.

Purpled shrugged, “Probably.”

Dream and Purpled headed over to the pub, finding many people setting up decorations. Ranboo was holding a ladder for Tubbo, Fundy was standing on top of the pointed pub roof, Tommy was holding a nice argument with Wilbur, Techno looked disinterested to be there, Ponk was talking to Sam, Niki was setting up a table full of sweets in the pub, Schlatt was cleaning and drying some glasses behind the counter, Phil was trying to break up the argument between Tommy and Wilbur, Skeppy and Bad were having a nice conversation near the sweets table, and a few more people were there. Dream nervously chuckled and took Purpled's hand, leading them over to Sam.

“Dream! Purpled!” Sam called out to the two approaching males.

Dream waved to Sam with his free hand, “Hello! Just thought you might need some extra hands, but I guess not.”

“Haha,” Sam doubled over and shot them a teasing look, “we have absolutely no hands to help us. Tommy and Wilbur are, I guess, trying to help, but clearly failing. Would you care to help?”

“Sure,” Purpled nodded, “what with?”

“I’m sure Tubbo can help find you something to do,” Sam said, contemplating. He smiled and lifted his hands to his mouth, announcing out to Tubbo, “Tubbo! Could you come here real quick?”

With that, Tubbo quickly climbed down the ladder and ran over to Sam, coming to a halt and wearing a large grin. “What did you need, Sam?” Tubbo asked, dusting off dirt speckles on his pants.

“Can you find something for these two to do?” Sam asked, pointing towards Purpled and Dream.

Tubbo nodded, smiling, “Sure!”

“Thank you, Tubbo,” Sam replied, waving a goodbye to the three and going to find Philza.

Tubbo turned towards Purpled and Dream, “So, what can you guys do?”

Dream and Purpled cocked their heads, confused.

“I mean,” Tubbo corrected, “can you guys stand heights? Organize? Good at writing? Decorating? Hopefully set out food and refrain from eating it?”

Dream chuckled, “We can do any of those.”

“Okay,” Tubbo nodded, looking around. He finally found something that the two could do, “Okay, how about one of you help Niki and another can help Schlatt with cleaning and organizing the counter?”

Dream and Purpled nodded, “Yes, sir!”

Tubbo flushed in embarrassment, “No need for the name of ‘sir’!”

Dream and Purpled collectively chuckled, Dream heading off to go help Schlatt, and Purpled heading off to go help Niki. Tubbo resumed to climb the ladder and help decorate the outside of the pub.

“Dream! Purpled! Good noon!” Niki greeted, setting down a plate of biscuits.

“Good noon!” Purpled greeted.

Dream smiled, “Good noon, Niki!”

“I see that you’re both here to help, I presume?” Niki asked, fishing out another plate of sweets.

Purpled and Dream nodded.

Niki nodded, “Okay. So what are you guys gonna do?”

“Tubbo said that we could help you and Schlatt. I’ll help you,” Purpled offered.

“Sure,” Niki nodded. “Dream, make sure not to anger or annoy Schlatt, okay? He seems a bit cold at first, but don’t mind that.”

Dream nodded, “Okay. Thanks!”

“Have fun!” Niki waved to Dream.

Dream jogged over to Schlatt, standing face to face with him. “Schlatt, good noon! I’m Dream. The person from a few days ago,” Dream smiled.

Schlatt nodded, “Good noon, Dream. Is there anything I could do for you?”

“Tubbo said that I could help you clean and organize the counter,” Dream replied.

“Ah, okay. That Tubbo,” Schlatt smiled and chuckled to himself.

Dream smiled, “What do you need me to do?”

“Umm,” Schlatt looked around the counter, “how about you help with cleaning and drying off the glasses?”

“Sure,” Dream replied, walking around the counter and grabbing a few wet glasses and drying them off.

Schlatt quietly hummed to himself while rearranging the bottles of wine, whiskey, and other alcoholic drinks. Dream took the opportunity to ask, “So you’re Tubbo’s father?”

Schlatt looked up, taken aback from the sudden question, “Uhh.. Yeah. Yeah I am.”

“Really?” Dream asked.

Schlatt nodded, “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I mean,” Dream said, putting a glass on the shelf, “I heard a few nights ago that Tubbo called you dad. I also heard Phil call Tubbo his adoptive son.”

“Oh,” Schlatt deadpanned. “He did? Philza called Tubbo his son?”

Dream nodded, “Yeah.”

“Mmm,” Schlatt hummed in interest, “interesting. Okay.”

“Could you perhaps.. Elaborate?” Dream asked.

“Sure. So uhh.. Tubbo is my actual birth son. I’m not the best dad, being an alcoholic and all. Sometimes the alcohol causes some issues and stuff, so Tubbo frequently spends time with Philza and Punz and stuff. Tubbo likes to go over to Punz’s house to look and take care of the bees. He sometimes sleeps there a lot, but Tubbo usually sleeps over at Phil’s house,” Schlatt answered, smiling sadly.

“Ah,” Dream nodded, “what about his mum?”

Schlatt blinked and stayed quiet for a moment, but finally spoke, “She left after Tubbo was born. She preferred a female baby instead of a male.”

Dream frowned, “Oh.”

“Anyways,” Schlatt moved on, “I’m trying to get better with my addiction and trying to take care of Tubbo more. I still want to be apparent in his life.”

Dream nodded, “I understand.”

“I’ve.. never opened up to anyone about this except Phil,” Schlatt smiled.

Dream smiled and nodded again, “Sometimes it’s good to get that kind of stuff off of your shoulder, y’know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! I apologise for the long wait! Chapters are probably going to come out after a week's wait. 
> 
> I literally have no idea where this story is even going, so we're just mainly playing it by ear. I do have a chapter already written, but we need to get the festival and three newcomer's introductions and a few more things done before I can post that chapter, but anyways.
> 
> Yes, we have fully introduced a bit of Tubbo's backstory and DadSchlatt, so I'm pretty happy at the pace this is going so far.
> 
> Also! I did look up on the Dream Team/Dream SMP Wiki that Foolish Gamers and Captain Puffy have a son and father relationship, so I really wanted to include that. There really isn't a really developed backstory for Puffy and Foolish, so I'll probably find out how to write a small backstory between them.
> 
> Anywayssss!! Thanks for reading and the sweet comments! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story! <3
> 
> Word count: 2958


	9. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting up for the festival is finished and everyone enjoys their night.
> 
> Chapter contains alcohol and getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry for it being so short.
> 
> Unedited, so probably mistakes.
> 
> A lot of dialogue, sorry!

“So it’s all set up?” Niki asked, approaching Dream and Schlatt after a few hours worth of decorating.

Schlatt nodded, “I think it is. We might be ready.”

Niki smiled, “Thank you. I’ll go tell Sam, okay?”

“Sure,” Schlatt nodded, turning back towards Dream. “Want to share your part of the story with me? I think it’s only fair if you share your backstory.”

“Haha, sure,” Dream nodded. “I’ll also get Purpled to tell you his part of his story if he's comfortable.”

“Yeah, sure,” Schlatt’s tip of his mouth turned to a slight curve, trying to attempt in a smile.

The night quickly arrived, everyone gathering by the downtown area and having a short conversation while waiting for Sam to announce what was going to happen next.

“Attention, everyone!” Sam clapped to get everyone’s attention.

Everyone’s head shot up to Sam’s direction. He was standing on top of a flat roofed building.

“Thank you for coming here! I’m pleased to see all of you enjoying each other’s company and meeting each other! Tonight, we are here to celebrate the five newcomers that have joined Elysian!” Sam announced, smiling brightly.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Sam nodded, “Yes, yes. We are going to celebrate it in the pub, if you don’t mind! Feel free to drop by the pub at any time tonight. We’ll be waiting for you!”

Everyone began clapping and cheering again.

Sam gracefully jumped off the building, landing in an oddly majestic way. He then walked over to the pub’s direction, quite a few people following him.

There left the five newcomers and the teenagers of the town.

Tubbo smiled brightly and took Tommy and Ranboo’s hands, “Let’s go to the pub! I want the food that’s there! Punz is gonna bring honey!”

Tommy and Ranboo laughed at their friend’s antics, but obligated and got dragged by Tubbo over to the pub. Quackity quickly followed, Tommy grabbing his hand and pulling Quackity with them.

“Great to see you guys again!” Dream smiled to the three other newcomers.

Hannah smiled back, “Great to see you two again, also!”

“Shall we get going?” Charlie asked, very ecstatic.

“Sure!” Everyone agreed and quickly made their way to the pub.

The outside of the pub was decorated with hanging lights and hung up lanterns. It looked cozy. Hanging above the entrance was a large sign that read, “WELCOME!” Inside of the pub was nicely decorated with potted plants in the middle of each table and balloons scattered around the place. Next to the decently large pub counter was a smaller table, holding sweets and candies. In the corner of the building was a little guitar set up. Probably for Wilbur to play.

Wilbur was found setting up his guitar and quietly picking at the strings, adjusting the tunes. Quackity was found picking an argument with Schlatt, but it looked friendly. Tubbo was found, starry eyed, at the small table with the sweets. Tommy and Ranboo were found sitting at the pub’s counter and picking an argument together, also, but it also did look friendly. Sam was having a nice conversation with Ponk. Punz was found near Tubbo, placing down different sweets with the ingredient of honey. Phil was found near Jack Manifold, holding a nice conversation. Techno was near George, talking about training and getting Purpled’s armour picked out and his choice of weapon. Sapnap and Karl were together outside, sitting on a bench right outside of the pub. Alyssa and Callahan were joking around together outside. Vikk, Lazar, and HBomb were sitting at a table inside and were talking about their interests. Bad and Ant were near the back of the building, inside, talking about an odd red-coloured egg. Fundy was found talking to Skeppy about horses and foxes. Eret, Niki, Connor, and Puffy were found inside, sitting at a table and joking around.

The pub and everyone near it looked so happy at that point.

Dream took Purpled’s hand and quietly stepped into the pub, instantly being met with Sam. Hannah, Charlie, and Foolish were all having a conversation with Wilbur, Niki quickly joining the conversation when he walked over.

“Good evening, you two! I hope you’re enjoying your stay and the night!” Sam greeted and smiled.

Purpled nodded, “We are. Thank you!”

“Oh, that’s good! I was so worried you wouldn’t get along with the other teenagers, Purpled,” Sam said.

Purpled shook his head, “No, no. They’re so.. Sweet, I guess. I mean, Tommy and I have a rivalry, but besides that, it’s going pretty well.”

“Ah.” Sam nodded, “okay! Well, if you need any help, just call me!”

With that, Sam quickly walked away and started up a conversation with Ponk again.

Dream quickly grabbed Purpled’s hand, dragging him over to the bar counter and sitting down at a chair. 

“Umm?” Purpled asked, plopping down onto a chair.

“Good evening, Dream,” Schlatt said, rearranging the bottles of liquor.

Dream nodded, “Good evening. We’re here to explain.”

Schlatt nodded, putting down the bottle he was holding. He then leaned on the counter, motioning for Dream and Purpled to start talking.

Purpled flailed his arms in the air, “Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! What are we explaining, Dream?”

“Ah,” Dream chuckled to himself and gave the teenager a sympathetic smile, “we’re going to explain our lives before we came here.”

“Oh,” Purpled deadpanned.

Before anything else could happen, Technoblade slipped into a seat next to Purpled. “What are we talking about?” Techno asked.

“Nothing of your interest,” Dream replied, glaring at Techno.

Techno hummed, “I’m sure it is of my interest.”

“Dream and Purpled are going to explain about their lives before moving to Elysian,” Schlatt answered.

Techno hummed again.

“Can’t you just,” Dream shooed in the opposite direction, “go over there? Stop snooping into other people’s business!”

“Can’t be helped, sorry,” Techno smiled sarcastically.

Schlatt chuckled quietly, handing Techno a glass and pouring an alcoholic drink into the glass. He then set down a large, circular ice cube, splashing the drink to the sides of the glass. 

“It’s no big deal, Techno. Just let him hear, Dream,” Schlatt finally let out.

“Fine,” Dream sighed. “Purpled, you wanna go first?”

Purpled shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

“Okay. So, how should I explain this..” Dream trailed off, thinking to himself quietly. “Okay. So, in short, I’m a form of royalty. I was born into a royal family, being at the higher power all of my life.”

“Is this just the abridged version of your life?” Techno asked, swishing around the ice sphere and the drink in his glass.

Dream glared at Techno, “Yes. It is. I would’ve told the longer version, but you’re here.”

“Well,” Techno hummed, “how about you, Purpled?”

Purpled looked up from his fidgeting hands, “Oh. I’m also a part of the royal family. Err- The same one as Dream.”

“Abridged versions. Fun,” Schlatt deadpanned, flicking a glass of alcohol made for himself.

“Maybe later,” Dream stood up. “I just don’t want Technoblade to be here at the moment.”

Techno glared at Dream. He still sat in his chair and drank the bit of watery liquor in his glass. Purpled was still sitting too.

“Why don’t you want me to be here?” Techno asked.

Dream sighed, “I hate you.”

“Why? I’m lovely!” Techno smiled sarcastically.

“I’m going to go find Sam,” Dream mumbled, excusing himself and shuffling off awkwardly into the crowds of people in the pub, trying to find Sam.

Purpled spun around in his chair, facing Techno, “Sorry for Dream.”

“No,” Techno dismissed, “it’s fine.”

“I can tell you my part of the story, if you’d like,” Purpled replied, feeling a bit guilty.

Technoblade chuckled, “Nah, it’s fine. I just wanted to aggravate Dream a little.”

“Okay,” Purpled nodded, “maybe at a later time.”

“Sure,” Techno nodded.

“Okay. See you then, I guess,” Purpled stood up from his chair and awkwardly shuffled around the pub, trying to find his brother and Sam.

Purpled ended up finding Sam and Dream standing outside of the pub, discussing something.

“So?” Sam shrugged.

Dream hummed back a response, “I just don’t know..”

“Ah, that’s okay. I’ll wait for your answer,” Sam waved to Dream, walking back into the pub and walking over to the bar counter.

Dream sighed and followed after Sam, Purpled quickly following right after Dream.

Sam chuckled to himself and asked a somewhat drunk Schlatt, “Are you sober enough for Tubbo to stay over?”

“Probably not,” Schlatt responded.

“Okay,” Sam replied, smiling brightly and waving Tubbo over.

Tubbo skittered over to Sam, “Did you need something?”

“Schlatt isn’t sober enough for you to go home with him. Would you care to stay with Phil or Punz?” Sam asked.

“Any will do, thanks!” Tubbo replied.

Sam nodded, “Okay. I’ll get in contact with Punz.”

“Sure!” Tubbo smiled.

Sam smiled and excused himself, going to find Punz.

Tubbo turned towards Dream and Purpled, “Purpled? Are you busy right now?”

“No,” Purpled shook his head. “Why?”

“The teenagers are going to climb the pub building to watch the fireworks tonight. Want to come along?” Tubbo asked, eyes shining brightly.

Purpled nodded, “Sure.”

Tubbo smiled and took Purpled’s hand, leading him outside of the pub. Purpled quickly muttered out a farewell to Dream before leaving the pub.

Dream chuckled, sliding back onto a chair pulled up to the bar counter. Schlatt smiled and pushed over a glass of gin, walking away afterwards. Dream took a swig of the gin, swallowing it deeply and sighing.

After an hour of festivities, the beginning of the fireworks was announced by Sam. Everyone quickly ushered outside, looking up to the sky in wonder and fascination.

The firework show was lovely. Blues, reds, greens, whites, yellows, pinks, and purples lighting up the sky. After the firework smoke had blown over, the lovely night sky was shone. The stars were spread everywhere and small, wispy clouds covered the moon.

Purpled climbed down from the roof, thanking the other teenagers for letting him watch the fireworks show with them. He then ran back into the pub, searching for Dream. He found a very tired and a very drunk Dream sitting at the bar counter, stars in his eyes.

“Ahh.. Okay, let’s go home,” Purpled sighed, heaving Dream’s arm onto his shoulder and leading him outside the pub.

Sam stopped Purpled and chuckled quietly, “Already going home?”

“Yeah,” Purpled nodded, “sorry. Dream’s already too drunk to even stand. He’s a light drinker and can’t handle a lot of alcohol.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine! Do you need any help in carrying Dream up the hill?” Sam asked, waving Technoblade over.

Purpled thought for a moment. He finally sighed and nodded, “Yeah. Maybe I do need a little help in getting Dream up the hill.”

“Of course!” Sam nodded and turned to Technoblade. “Do you mind helping Purpled carry Dream up the hill to the neighbourhood? You’re one of the strongest I know here.”

Technoblade shrugged, “Sure.”

“Thank you!” Sam smiled.

“It’s no problem, Sam,” Technoblade responded, already heaving Dream over his shoulder like a potato sack. “Let’s get going, pipsqueak,” Techno started walking off, Purpled quickly following behind.

“Thank you for helping me, Techno..” Purpled trailed off, turning his head towards the sky and looking at the stars.

Techno waved him off, “It’s no big deal.”

They then walked in silence. All you could hear was the dry fall grass crunching underneath everyone’s steps and the soft snoring of Dream.

They finally got up the hill after some effort and Techno chuckled, “I’m gonna let you take over.”

“Sure, okay,” Purpled nodded, heaving Dream’s arm over his shoulder and carrying the man’s bodyweight. 

Techno waved towards Purpled, “Have a good night, okay? Make sure he eats, drinks specifically water, gets some fresh air, takes a cold shower, and drinks a caffeinated beverage after he’s awake. That’ll help get him a little more bearable to a sober state.”

“Okay,” Purpled nodded, “thank you!”

“Yeah, sure,” Techno walked down the hill again.

Purpled sighed and walked over to the house, quietly opening the door and dragging Dream over to his room. He threw Dream on the bed and took off anything that would possibly restrain him from breathing in his sleep and covered Dream with the quilt and covers. He gave him a small pat on his forehead.

“Good night,” Purpled quietly waved, walking over to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the chapter being so short! My motivation has been dead and I really didn't want to write this whole week, so.. yeah.
> 
> Anyways, there's nothing really to address, but I'm just gonna say that chapters are going to most likely be postponed for a little because my motivation is really down. Whenever I try to write with my motivation dead, I end up rewriting the whole chapter. We're taking a bit of a chance because I feel really bad for everyone waiting for the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this smaller update. Chapters will be up and running in a week or two, or whenever I feel like I have a burst of motivation and inspiration again.
> 
> Thank you all so much for getting this work to the milestone of 100+ Kudos!
> 
> And with that, I am out. I hope you have a lovely rest of your day/night! Drink water, eat some food, make sure to sleep, social distance, wear masks, be safe, and I will see you later! <3
> 
> Word count: 2066


	10. A Hungover Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled and Dream enjoy a morning together.
> 
> Chapter contains tons of swearing because we love that. <3
> 
> Unedited, so ignore the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> My procrastination but went, "brrrr", but it's whatever. It least I got a little spur of motivation and quickly wrote this update.
> 
> I apologise for all the swearing. I just felt like Tommy was honestly being too out of character for me in the recent chapters, so have a nice chapter with Tommy (and others) swearing. <3

Dream awoke to a massive headache. The light hitting the room from the windows didn’t help at all. The dehydration in his throat and mouth was also very unpleasant.

He sat up in bed, sighing heavily and recalling in his memories what had happened the night before. Before he could do anything else, Purpled peeked his head through Dream’s bedroom door.

“Oh! Dream! You’re awake, I see,” Purpled hummed. “I’ll draw you a cold bath.” Purpled waved a small farewell to Dream and headed off to the bathroom.

Dream then laid back down on his bed, smiling to himself and then falling into a light sleep again.

Purpled headed over to the bathroom, turning the faucet to the bathtub on. The cold water splashed around the tub and bounced off of the walls of the tub. Purpled then smiled to himself and poured a little bit of body wash into the running water, soap suds starting to form.

He then walked over to the rack of towels, laying one over a rail and then heading back into Dream’s room. He opened the door quietly, peeking his head in again to see Dream lightly snoring. Purpled sighed and quietly walked over to the side of the bed, jabbing his brother on the ribs.

Dream awoke to the annoying jabbing on his sides and looked over to Purpled, who looked uninterested in Dream’s lazy doings. “Good morning?” Dream sleepily asked.

“I already wished you a good morning,” Purpled replied.

Dream shook his head, yawning, “You actually didn’t.”

“Whatever,” Purpled waved Dream off, “I drew a cold bath for you. Get in the tub.”

“Why cold?” Dream asked.

Purpled sighed and rolled his eyes, “Because Techno said it was good for you to get into a sober state.”

“I have a headache,” Dream replied, whining and turning over, trying to fall back asleep.

Purpled smacked Dream’s arm, “And I have a headache of your complaints. Get in the damn bathtub.”

“Fine, fine,” Dream sat up and held his arms in surrender, “whatever you say.”

Purpled sighed again, grabbing Dream by the arm and dragging him into the bathroom. He then sat Dream on the toilet, stripping off his previous clothes from the other night.

“Why was I still wearing my clothes from yesterday?” Dream asked.

“Because,” Purpled rolled his eyes, “I was too lazy to take them off. Be grateful I put you in your bedroom instead of dropping you on the couch.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Dream replied. He got up from the toilet and shuffled over to the tub, quietly stepping into it. He then sat down and curled himself up into a ball. “I’m thirsty,” Dream deadpanned.

“Yeah, yeah,  _ Princess _ . I’ll get you water in a second,” Purpled replied, closing the shower curtains. He then walked out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen.

Dream heavily sighed, leaning against the walls of the tub. He readjusted himself, finally getting into a more comfier position. Purpled then came back into the bathroom with a glass of water, handing it over to Dream.

“Thank youuuuu,” Dream smiled goofily.

Purpled nodded and then walked back out of the bathroom, leaving Dream for privacy. Dream was then greeted by only the soft ripples of the water in the tub whenever he made a small movement. 

Dream finished his cold bath, stepping out and draining the remaining disgusting, now lukewarm, water in the tub. He grabbed his towel and then headed out of the bathroom, heading for his own bedroom.

After changing and drying off, Dream then headed over to the main area of the house. He found Purpled snuggled up against one side of the couch and nose stuck in a book. He smiled. He hadn’t seen Purpled reading for a while after.. After something.

“What’cha reading there?” Dream asked, looking over Purpled’s shoulder and scanning over the first few sentences of the page.

Purpled shrugged, “It’s just about the history of Elysian. I was bored and you were taking forever.”

“Okay, rude,” Dream replied, walking around the couch and sitting down right next to Purpled. “I’m proud of you.”

“Proud of me?” Purpled asked, abandoning the book and curling up into Dream’s side.

Dream nodded and smiled softly, “You finally picked up a book again.”

“Yeah,” Purpled nodded, “I can’t just be scared of books all my life.”

“Well, I’m proud of you anyways,” Dream replied, ruffling Purpled’s hair.

Purpled smiled, “Thanks. I’m proud of you, too.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positively sure.”

Dream chuckled and hugged Purpled tightly, “What do you want to do today?”

Purpled shrugged. Dream quietly thought for a moment. “How about we head downtown? We can probably go shopping or something,” Dream offered.

“Sure,” Purpled nodded, “but later. I’m comfortable and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Really? Why? What’s bothering you?” Dream asked, worry laced into his voice.

Purpled smacked Dream’s leg, “You snore so loudly. Like, oh my God. So loudly. I bet we’ll get a noise complaint just because of your snoring.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Dream retorted. He paused for a minute, and then whispered under his breath, “Do I really snore that loud?”

Purpled laughed and nodded, “You do! I couldn’t sleep!”

“Well, damn, you could’ve said something earlier instead of bullying me while I’m still hungover,” Dream chuckled.

Purpled shrugged, “Felt like the perfect time to bring it up.”

“Well, shit. You target me and my snoring?”

“Hell yeah I do.”

“That’s so rude!”

“I’m only telling the truth.”

“Clearly not.”

“I am!”

“Are not.”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!’

“Are too!”

“Are too!”

“That’s what I thought,” Dream chuckled.

Purpled sighed and rolled his eyes, “You’re so childish.”

“Am not!” Dream retorted.

Purpled shook his head, “Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Fine! If I’m childish, so are you,” Dream settled.

“Fine!” Purpled pouted.

Dream thought for a moment. He then smiled, “Did you really want to actually practice the sword? Or any weapon for that matter?”

“Well,” Purpled trailed off. “Yeah,” he finally came to terms with himself. “I guess I really do. I mean, it would be really cool for sword training, but the bow and arrow is pretty cool.”

“Oh. I just never thought you would be interested in that kind of stuff,” Dream shrugged.

Purpled nodded, “I never was, really, but when Techno offered, I was intrigued.”

“Ah, okay,” Dream nodded.

“Okay, let’s get up now. I’m starting to get uncomfortable in this position,” Purpled deadpanned.

Dream sighed, “Fine.”

Purpled pushed himself off of Dream, popping up from the couch. He grabbed the book that he recently abandoned and slid it back into its respectful place on the shelf. Dream quickly shoved himself off of the couch and grabbed his cloak from the hanger next to the door. He flung on the cloak and shoved on his shoes, quickly flinging the door open.

“Well, come on. We don’t have all day?” Dream teased.

Purpled glared at Dream, “Shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dream waved Purpled off. “I’ll be outside, okay?”

“Sure,” Purpled nodded.

Dream walked out of the house, closing the front door behind him to prevent the crisp fall morning air into the house. Purpled sighed and threw on a black cardigan, shoving his shoes on while attempting to put on the cardigan. He then flung open the door and accidentally hit Dream with it.

“My bad,” Purpled smiled.

Dream screeched, “How rude! Why are you being so rude to me?”

“Not my fault you decided to get drunk yesterday. You were a pain in the ass to deal with,” Purpled replied.

“Fair enough,” Dream replied, shrugging and walking off without Purpled.

Purpled quickly scrambled after Dream, staying quiet though. He then walked down the hill with Dream. The trees at the bottom were already losing a few of their colourful leaves from the fall.

Dream quietly hummed to himself. He then smiled and pointed towards a beautiful colourful tree, “Isn’t that pretty?”

“Yeah,” Purpled quietly agreed.

Purpled and Dream tended not to have in depth conversations when they’re travelling or with company. They just made small talk. Dream at least tried to prevent the person with him from feeling awkward with the silence, but it was difficult.

They reached the end of the end of the hill and Dream smiled, “I think we need to part ways now.”

Purpled looked up, meeting Dream’s gaze, “What do you mean?”

“I need to go buy groceries and things so we can make breakfast until we can get enough money to pay for an already cooked meal, and you need to go meet up with Technoblade and find out your armour and weapon situation,” Dream replied, smiling.

Purpled nodded, “Okay.”

“If you get lost-” Dream was cut off by Purpled.

“Yeah, yeah. If I get lost just ask Techno or Sam,” Purpled intervened.

Dream nodded, “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Purpled replied, “and  _ you  _ try not getting lost. You’re still a little iffy with being hungover.”

“Whatever,” Dream chuckled and waved a farewell to Purpled, heading off to one of the buildings.

Purpled sighed and headed over to the armoury. He was stopped by Ranboo on the way there.

“Have you seen Tubbo anywhere?” Ranboo asked Purpled.

Purpled shook his head, “Uhm.. Sorry. No, I don’t.”

“Ah, that’s okay. Have a good day!” Ranboo quickly waved a goodbye and ran off, attempting to find Tubbo.

Purpled continued on his walk to the armoury, but he was stopped by another person again. It was Tubbo this time.

“Good morning, Purpled! Have you seen Tommy anywhere?” Tubbo asked, waving a friendly greeting to Purpled.

Purpled smiled and shook his head, “No, sorry.”

“Okay,” Tubbo nodded, “thank you, anyways!” He then headed off into a random direction, which was the complete opposite way of where Ranboo was headed.

Purpled then continued again, but was stopped once again. This time from the most annoying person in the town. Tommy- _ fucking _ -innit.

“Tommy,” Purpled deadpanned.

Tommy glared at Purpled, “Whatever. Have you seen Big Q anywhere? I’m trying to find him and he keeps fucking disappearing.”

“No wonder,” Purpled replied.

“What?” Tommy asked.

Purpled shook his head, “Nothing. And no, I haven’t seen him anywhere.”

“Okay, pog,” Tommy replied. He ran off. The completely opposite way that Tubbo and Ranboo were headed.

Purpled then had to drag himself to the armoury shop. He really didn’t want to come across another person. But yet again, he was met with the face of Quackity.

“Uhm.. Hi?” Purpled greeted.

Quackity grinned, “Hi! Have you seen-”

Purpled interrupted Quackity, “No. I haven’t seen a single fucking person this morning. Thanks for asking.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks, I guess?” Quackity asked, walking away confused. At least this time Quackity was at least heading the way Tommy had been going.

Purpled then finally made it to the armoury shop. Yes, he hated the time and people there were, but it was whatever. At least he had Techno to hang out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> As explained, I just had a little spur of motivation because yes. Anyways.. That's mainly it for this update!
> 
> Chapters are slowly coming in. Motivation has just been a bit of a difficulty for me to find, so it's hard to write a chapter under three hours of motivation. Anyways, the next chapter is coming in soon! I started already writing at school because I was bored and had nothing else to do, but anyways. Yeah! Next chapter should be up in a few days!
> 
> Thank you for reading, the comments, and the Kudos! Enjoy the rest of your day/night, and I will see you in the next update! <3
> 
> Word count: 1841


	11. A Day with Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled finally makes it over to the armoury shop and gets to learn.
> 
> Chapter contains just talking about swords. Is that a trigger? I dunno, but there's that just in case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day if you're reading this on the day it was posted! <3
> 
> Since I am very single and very lonely during this holiday, we get to celebrate it with a new update! *Blows red confetti hearts everywhere*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Purpled hummed while trying to locate the armoury shop. He didn’t like it when people annoyed and interrupted him, but it was whatever.

He finally found the brick and steel building. He pushed open the door with quite some force. Without even knowing, he fell straight on his face. Okay, maybe the door wasn’t  _ that  _ heavy.

“Haha!” a voice from the inside laughed at Purpled’s antics.

Purpled unstuck his face from the ground and looked to the voice. Sapnap. Okay. “Uhm.. Sorry for the dramatic entrance,” Purpled chuckled awkwardly.

George came from another side of the building. “Why are you on the floor?” his British accent carried throughout the room.

Purpled groaned, “I didn’t mean to end up on the floor, thank you.”

“You’re pretty funny,” Sapnap replied, not even bothering to help Purpled get up from the ground.

“Thanks,” Purpled deadpanned, “I try to be.”

Techno walked around the corner of Purpled’s eyesight, kneeling down to meet Purpled’s eye level. “Good morning?” Techno asked, chuckling.

“Umm.. Good morning, I guess,” Purpled replied.

“A pleasure to see you here,” Techno smiled.

Purpled nodded, “Thanks?”

Techno got up, holding a hand out for Purpled to take after he was stable. Purpled gratefully took Techno’s hand, but Techno swiped his hand away before Purpled could stand up.

“Step number one. Don’t trust anyone. Even your closest friends,” Techno deadpanned.

Purpled sighed and got up himself, shooting an annoyed glare at Techno, “Thanks for helping me.”

“I’m trying to keep you alive,” Techno put his hands in the air like he surrendered. “You shouldn’t trust others, though. Or at least until you earn their trust.”

“And how do I earn their trust?” Purpled asked.

Techno shrugged, “Just do whatever you want to do. You can give them a secret. You can give them a prized possession. You could probably give them a trick object, which would break on impact with the floor.”

“That last one was oddly specific,” Purpled deadpanned,

“Well yeah,” Techno nodded, “just give ‘em something breakable. If it breaks on them, they might try to lie about it, or they might just admit it and say they broke it.”

“I guess that’s a good idea?” Purpled shrugged.

“Why are you here?” Sapnap’s voice cut through the awkward silence.

Purpled smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m here to learn how to use a sword.”

“Okay,” George nodded, “Techno can get you set up.”

“Oh. Thank you!” Purpled smiled.

“Payments come in arrears,” Sapnap commented.

Purpled looked Sapnap straight in the eyes, “Okay.”

Techno strided over to a shelf that had different types of armour. There was steel, leather, fake leather, gold, and iron. There were also the different parts of the armour. Mostly cuirass, though. Purpled quickly followed after Techno, starry-eyed while looking at the armour.

“So what’s your measurements?” Techno asked, looking around for probably a smaller cuirass.

Purpled shrugged, “Never got asked that question. I never was prepared for this?”

“It’s whatever,” Techno shrugged. “Might as well try any of them on.”

Techno grabbed a metal cuirass off of the wall. He then motioned for Purpled to put his arms up, and Purpled abided. Techno then slid the cuirass on and tightened the sides.

“Well?” Techno asked.

Purpled shrugged, “It doesn’t seem right.”

“You never tried one on, kid. Follow me,” Techno walked over to another row of cuirass.

Purpled quickly followed right after.

Techno grabbed another off of the wall. This time it was leather. “Take that one off,” Techno instructed.

“I don’t.. I don’t know how?” Purpled deadpanned.

Techno sighed, “Get George over here. He can help you get it off.”

“Okay,” Purpled nodded. He called out for George, and the sunglasses man came skidding over to the pair.

George smiled, “Did you need something, Technoblade?”

“Get the armour off of the kid, will you?” Techno asked, trying to find something else.

“Yeah,” George nodded, “sure.”

Purpled sighed. George then undid the fastening on the armour and slid it off, running back over to the original place and putting it on the wall again. He came skipping back and grinned like a doofus, “Did you need something else, Technoblade?”

“No,” Techno deadpanned, already fastening the new leather cuirass on Purpled.

George nodded, “Okay.” He then walked off, going to the front of the building.

“How does that feel?” Techno asked again.

Purpled shrugged, “It feels like leather.”

“No,” Techno heavily sighed and looked annoyed, “how does it feel  _ on  _ your body?”

Purpled shrugged again, “It just feels like leather.”

“Oh my- Okay. Okay. Fine. Whatever,” Techno heavily sighed again. “Does it feel comfortable? Is it too tight? Does it fit right?”

“I think it fits nice,” Purpled scratched the back of his neck in thought.

Techno nodded, “Okay. Let’s go with that then. We’ll start with sticks, okay?”

“What? Sticks?”

“Yeah. Sticks are more dull at the ends so it won’t pierce through the leather.”

“Are there seriously  _ levels _ to learning about this?”

“I mean.. Yeah? We start with sticks because you know nothing about fighting. Next, we’ll move onto a thicker wooden dowel. Then, we use a wooden sword. Lastly, we go iron.”

“Iron?”

“An iron sword.”

“Oh.”

“Are you ready?” Techno asked.

Purpled nodded, “Uhh.. Sure?”

Techno then grabbed two, long wooden sticks from a random barrel and then led Purpled outside. They went out a back door. Outside of the building was a nice grassy area, fenced in with white picket fences.

Techno then pushed Purpled over to a dirt spot in the grass. He then walked to another patch of dirt in the grass, right across from Purpled.

“Okay. So. You need to learn the basics of sword fighting,” Techno said.

Purpled nodded, “Okay.”

“Let’s start with terminology, shall we?”

“Sure.”

“A feint is a false attack, which is to draw out a response from the other attacker. It then opens up an opportunity for the real attack. A parry is where the swordsman uses their blade to deflect the opponent's blade out of the way.”

“Is that all?”

“Actually no, but they’re just basic terms. You don’t need to know all the terms for now. We’ll get to that later.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s talk about getting into the minds of the swordsman. First, timing is crucial. If you start your attack after the opponent, you will most likely get hit. You may also find an opening in your opponent’s defence, but wait just long enough and the opponent will recover his defence.”

Purpled nodded.

“Keep your distance. Don’t get too close. You may see your opponent’s blade hurtling towards you, but stand too close, and you will most likely get hit. Keeping your distance allows you to test your opponent’s reactions without putting yourself in any kind of danger.”

Purpled nodded again.

“The last most important thing is your reaction ability. It means that you need to be able to respond to your opponent’s attacks or both of your mistakes properly. And that is where you do your ‘moves’. I wouldn’t recommend doing a spin before delivering your stroke. You see, in fairy tales, they tell you about these swordsmen so they are so high and mighty, and spin in circles before delivering their strokes. I personally believe that it’s reducing the power. It’s also just a bad idea in general. Your opponent can take the opportunity to stab you in the back mid-spin.”

“Umm.. Alright.” Purpled slowly nodded, trying to process the information he was given.

Techno shrugged, “It’s not that hard.”

“Right..” Purpled trailed off.

Techno rolled his eyes, “You’ll get the hang of it when we actually practice. Hold up your stick like this.” Techno held his stick up in one hand and put his hand behind the other end of the stick, holding it in front of his face.

Purpled repeated the action.

“That’s one way to prevent an attack. The other way is this,” Techno then put both of his hands together, holding the stick from one end, then covering his face and standing with his legs bent. “It’s more recommended the second way. I’d advise you to use the second way unless you want to be cut. Stand at a comfortable stance while blocking, and make sure you have your balance. Don’t fall with a sword.”

Purpled nodded. 

“A feint attack is designed to draw defensive action towards the point under assault. It is usually used as a diversion to force the enemy to concentrate more manpower in a given area, to weaken the opposing force in another area.”

Purpled slowled nodded, “O.. Okay?”

Techno sighed, “It basically is used to distract the enemy so you can get a hit onto them.”

“Okay.”

“That is at least the basics that you need to learn for now. Whenever you’re next available, I can teach you the basics of the sword and using the sword,” Techno said.

Purple nodded again, “Sure.”

“You’re brother is over there,” Techno deadpanned and pointed towards the front of the armoury shop, finding a very agitated looking Dream.

Purpled nodded and waved a farewell to Techno, “Thank you for teaching me!”

“Goodbye,” Techno waved a farewell back to Purpled and gave him a sincere half-smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's me again!
> 
> As I said, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you who are reading this on the day it was posted! I hope this brought you joy to your day and that it made you a bit happier with the sickness going around and having to stay indoors a lot!
> 
> Chapters are going to be, again, postponed for a little bit because my motivation comes in little spurts instead of a nice week of motivation, so that kind of sucks. Anyways!
> 
> Sorry about the weird terminology with swords and armour. It wasn't intended to be too confusing, so I tried to write it to make it at least a bit understandable. I might've screwed up on some terms, so correct me if I'm wrong! I might have screwed up on the plural of cuirass because I don't know the plural form, and Google Docs did NOT want to help me at all.
> 
> Sending all the virtual hugs and platonic forehead kisses to all of you who want them! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night! Make sure to take care of yourself! Sleep, eat, drink water, stay safe, love yourself! But with all of that finished, I hope to see you in the next update, but until then, I am out! <3
> 
> Word count: 1533


	12. Jobs, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled finally finished his training with Technoblade, and Dream and Purpled decide to have a conversation and agreement on things.
> 
> Chapter contains no triggers, I think. Inform me if I got it wrong! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, HELLO!
> 
> Sorry for that. Ahem.. Anyways! I hope you're all doing well! I'm sorry for not posting for a while. My motivation literally hasn't come back yet, and I just wrote a chapter because of procrastination and stress.
> 
> Anyways.. Enjoy the chapter! <3
> 
> Clearly unedited, and procrastination won't let me fix the spelling and grammar mistakes, so ignore that.

“So? How was it?” Dream asked, finally collecting Purpled form the chaotic armour shop trio.

Purpled shrugged, “It was pretty fun! I didn’t mind it. The terms were a little different, though.”

“Terms?” Dream asked, eyeing Purpled curiously.

Purpled nodded, “Yeah. Um.. I think it was like a freight attack and a prairie?”

“What?” Dream asked, confused. He thought to himself for a moment and then eyed Purpled again, “You mean a feint attack and a parry?”

“Whatever,” Purpled shrugged.

Dream chuckled. Both Purpled and Dream continued to walk in silence.

“I think we should get jobs,” Purpled commented while walking.

Dream stared at Purpled for a minute and then cocked his head, “Jobs? Why?”

“I dunno,” Purpled shrugged, “but jobs would be cool. I mean, we need to get money, anyways.”

Dream nodded, “Where would we work, though?”

“Anywhere you want to,” Purpled replied, looking around at all the buildings, “or we could start our own business.”

“What would we even sell?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Well,” Dream sighed, “it’s a good idea in the long run. What other ideas do you have? For jobs, at least.”

Purpled shrugged, “Nothing else, really. I mean, we could try to get a job by asking Sam for one?”

“We could,” Dream repeated back, a little hesitant on asking the very ecstatic person the question.

“I know you’re hesitant about asking Sam,” Purpled pointed out, “but I think that he might be really interested in taking our jobs. He might recommend some jobs, or he might even just give us random jobs and get paid by him.”

Dream nodded, “I mean.. That is true.”

“Are you up to asking Sam?” Purpled asked.

Dream nodded again, “Why not?”

“By the way,” Purpled started.

Dream looked at Purpled, cocking his head in confusion.

“Why,” Purpled deadpanned, “were you at the armoury shop and looking so agitated? You literally looked like a rotten tomato. What’s your problem?”

“I was just worried because you wanted to learn about swords, and I  _ really  _ don’t trust Techno with any weapons and getting close to you,” Dream sighed.

Purpled glared at Dream with annoyed glare, “I don’t see the point to your rivalry with him? I mean, he’s literally part pig, and you’re just human.”

“It’s not who we are,” Dream snapped back, “it’s  _ how _ we are.”

“What?”

“Well, I mean.. We’re challenging each other on skills, rather than looks.”

“Makes sense, but why do you still have a rivalry with him? I mean, we literally don’t know him. We just met him.”

“Maybe we haven’t.”

“We clearly just met him. He literally knows nothing about us. If we did know him, we would have gone to the Arctic Anarchist Commune. I don’t even remember if we went there.”

“Good point, but I really think that we know each other. You’re younger than me, Purps. Obviously you wouldn’t remember your childhood because you didn’t have one.”

“Thanks,” Purpled deadpanned, slapping Dream on the back of the head.

Dream shrugged, “My pleasure.”

They then continued to walk in silence, giving each other death glares here and there and just being annoyed with each other. It was pleasantly odd between them, but they made it seem a lot less awkward. They do usually walk in silence all the time.

The fall breeze swept through both of their hair, blowing their hair every which way. The wind whistled while passing through various trees and such. The fall leaves that had previously fallen off of the trees in the month had been moved by the wind, some forming a little flurry of leaves.

Purpled shivered from the cold, and Dream softly chuckled. Dream then unhooked his cloak and threw it over Purpled’s shoulders, fastening it onto him. Purpled thanked him and smiled.

They finally made it to the welcoming center after getting lost a few times. The armoury shop wasn’t really downtown, per say, but it was more like in the middle of the forest and next to the horse stables.

“Dream! Purpled!” Sam called out, grinning brightly and waving towards them. He held a clipboard in between his arm and his torso.

Dream and Purpled waved back, both grinning. Dream then approached Sam, “Sam! Good evening! How are you feeling today?”

“I’m feeling great as usual,” Sam smiled, “thank you! How about you two? How was your first day free from doing anything?”

“It was great, thank you,” Purpled smiled.

Dream nodded, “It was.”

“Lovely, thank you!” Sam smiled, scribbling something down on a clipboard.

“What’re you doing?” Purpled asked, peeking over the clipboard to see what Sam was furiously writing down.

Sam looked up from his clipboard and smiled softly, “It’s reviews from people of Elysian. We’re trying to get enough reviews so we can put it out on wooden poles near some more busier factions so we can get people to live over here.”

Dream smiled and nodded, “Nice idea.”

“Thank you,” Sam smiled and continued on scribbling down on his clipboard.

“Where are you going to put them up?” Purpled asked, leaning against a bench nearby.

Sam shrugged, “Might as well put them anywhere. We’re attempting to get in contact with Hermit Town because they have redstone machines, which is a better alternative to walking.”

Dream nodded again, “I can probably go find nearby factions and put them up if you want?”

Sam’s eyes widened. His eyes shone brightly and his grin widened, “Would you really?”

“Yeah,” Dream smiled, “of course.”

Sam nodded, “Okay. Thank you. I’ll have you take a few other people with you so you don’t get lost on your way back. How about.. Techno, George, Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost?”

“That many people?” Dream asked.

Sam nodded again, “Techno’s good at locating places, George is good with basic necessities for camping and travelling, Sapnap is good with more advanced camping and travelling, Bad is great at keeping things under control, and Ant is good with weapons and hunting.”

“Would I take Purpled with me?” Dream asked, eyeing Purpled in curiosity.

“You could,” Sam trailed off, “but I’d just recommend taking adults with you rather than teenagers. You could take your brother with you, I suppose, but it might be more dangerous taking teenagers with you.”

“Why is that?”

“Some factions around enjoy teenagers and try to persuade them and take them to live in their factions. Thankfully at least the Hermit Town isn’t that bad, but other places could be. It’ll also just be easier because you’d have to hunt for a person less.”

“Ah,” Dream nodded.

Sam hesitantly smiled, “I’m not trying to make you regret your decision in taking your brother with you, and neither am I trying to prevent your brother from coming. I’m just trying to point out some things.”

Dream nodded again and smiled, “It’s no big deal. Would I have to take Technoblade with me?”

“Not necessarily. It’s just for safety measures to make sure you make it back, but I’m sure Ant can also assist in that,” Sam replied, smiling brightly.

“Thanks,” Dream softly smiled, “I’ll think about it.”

“Take your time. Now, I have to be somewhere soon, so I’d better leave,” Sam quickly waved a farewell to the both of them with his clipboard and scuttered off somewhere.

Dream and Purpled were left behind in thought.

“Should we head back home?” Dream smiled and turned towards Purpled.

Purpled nodded, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> As I said, my procrastination has set in a lot, and I've just been trying to write a chapter for WEEKS. I was trying to get a chapter in before the deadline of two weeks, and plus, I have a huge test coming up soon, so hopefully I can write that day? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're doing fantastic and thank you so much for the Kudos and comments so far! I hope you enjoy the story and how it goes. I am so sorry that chapters are only containing of literally one thousand, something words, but procrastination won't let me write any longer than that without rewriting the whole chapter.
> 
> I have powered down and written small pieces of future chapters, so be prepared! Anyways, I have a whole frigging chapter written out, but I just need to find out where to put it, so most likely two chapters are coming out during one time, but I have no idea when it is. Soon we're going to be introduced to some animals, so I'm pretty excited!
> 
> The next chapter should be up within a week or two! Sorry for the wait, and sorry for having you wait for so long! Anywayssss!! Have a great rest of your day/night, and I hope you enjoy your day! Make sure to eat food, drink water, go outside and breathe some fresh air, wear a mask, stay safe, and I hope to see you in the next update! But with that, I am out! Thank you so much for your endless support, even if it is just reading and giving a Kudos! (Don't feel obligated to give a Kudos.) <3
> 
> Word count: 1234 (wOaH.)


	13. A Mid-Fall Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled enjoy a nice mid-fall evening with a few other people.
> 
> The chapter is mainly Dream-centric, so enjoy that!
> 
> Chapter contains a tad bit of swearing. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this at school, so it might seem a little bad, but it's really whatever.
> 
> Anyways, as said, it is mainly Dream-centric, so I hope you enjoy the perspective change!
> 
> Unedited because I don't want to edit it and fix the mistakes. (Eventually.) <3
> 
> (Sorry if you already saw this. This is just a re-upload of the chapter because I didn't see if it actually updated.)

A few days passed quite quickly. They were mostly uneventful days, with Dream just sitting at home or talking with someone else in the town, and Purpled going to his training with Technoblade.

The day was ending and Dream and Purpled were walking around the downtown area before the sun officially set.

“How was training today?” Dream asked.

Purpled shrugged, “It was okay. We still haven’t moved on from sticks because Techno keeps saying I’m doing it wrong.”

“I can help whenever you need help,” Dream offered.

The teenager nodded, “Thanks.”

They walked in silence most of the time, both in their own minds. Purpled was thinking about how to improve on his sword skills, and Dream was thinking about what him and Sam were talking about a few days ago.

It was finally full fall, all the trees were now bare from their leaves. The leaves were pleasantly nice fall colours, all ranging from reds, to oranges, to yellows, and even to browns. The air around them was a lot colder, and the wind didn’t help. Everyone in town was always then seen with either long-sleeved shirts or a cloak on.

While they were walking, they found a few chaotic teenagers next to the fountain with Wilbur and Fundy. Purpled and Dream approached the few teenagers and the two adults.

“Good evening,” Wilbur greeted the two of them, looking up from his guitar that he was picking at.

Dream softly smiled and greeted him back, “Good evening.”

“Have you met Fundy before?” Wilbur asked, ruffling the fox man’s hair.

Fundy bent his ears in annoyance, unexpecting the sudden action from Wilbur. Fundy then smiled, “We have met, yes.”

“Great!” Wilbur clapped. “Fundy is my child!”

Purpled stared at Wilbur, clearly confused, “But.. Fundy is an adult?”

“We’ve been friends since forever. He’s practically my child by now. You know Tommy and Tubbo, right? They practically call each other brothers nowadays,” Wilbur softly smiled, thinking about his brother.

“Okay, we are like brothers!” a voice suddenly shot back. Tommy stepped out from behind the fountain with Tubbo snickering behind it still.

Tubbo then followed Tommy out from the fountain, “We are!”

“Your weird father-son relationship between you and Fundy is weird. Very weird,” Tommy commented, plopping down on the bench right next to Wilbur.

Wilbur shot Tommy a look of annoyance, “Your brotherly relationship with Tubbo is weird.”

“Woah! I wouldn’t go there.”

“I would.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I’m going to.”

“Tommy.”

“Wilbur.”

“Tomathy.”

“Wilbathy.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.”

Tubbo slid over to Purpled and smiled, “So I overheard that you’re taking sword lessons with Technoblade!”

“Uhh.. Yeah,” Purpled nodded.

“Pretty cool,” Tubbo grinned, “I’m surprised that Techno likes you a lot. He doesn’t trust people a lot.”

Purpled nodded again, “Thanks..?”

Tubbo’s eyes then lit up, “Do you have a horse?”

“What?” Purpled asked.

“A horse,” Tubbo repeated, “do you have one?”

“Why would.. Why would I have a horse?” Purpled asked.

Tubbo shrugged, “You didn’t come with a horse?”

Dream quickly stepped in, “We walked.”

“Oh!” Tubbo looked surprised. “You walked? Wow. How far?”

“Across multiple factions,” Dream offered the response. He needed to keep at least _one_ thing still secretive.

Tubbo smiled, “Mysterious. I like it.”

Dream chuckled, “Thanks.”

“Oh shoot!” Tubbo exclaimed, scrambling to get up.

Dream cocked his head in confusion.

“I need to get to Schlatt’s house before seven. What’s the time?” Tubbo asked the air, whipping his head towards the welcoming building. On the top held a large clock. The time was 6:49.

“I’d best be going now,” Tubbo announced loudly so Wilbur, Fundy, and Tommy could hear.

Everyone bid their farewells to Tubbo, and he quickly ran off to the pub, looking for Schlatt. 

“So what now?” Tommy asked Wilbur.

Wilbur shrugged, “What would you like to do?”

“Fundy!” Purpled quickly called out before Fundy could walk away. He quickly ran over to the fox man.

Fundy looked down to Purpled’s height, “Yes?”

“You.. You own the horse stables, right?” Purpled asked.

Fundy nodded, “Why, indeed I do. Why?”

“I’d like to ride a horse,” Purpled smiled.

Fundy lightly chuckled, “Really? Do you have a horse?”

Purpled shook his head.

Fundy hummed in contemplation, “Okay. We can surely get you a horse.”

Purpled nodded. “Where do I get a saddle?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“The armoury has some,” Wilbur added.

Purpled whipped his head towards Wilbur, “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Wilbur smiled.

“What horse is to your liking?” Fundy asked.

The teenager shrugged, “I haven’t ridden a horse before.”

“Oh,” Fundy nodded, thinking to himself, “how about we start with the horses here? We’ll get you used to the horses and see what height and weight that you nicely adjust to.”

“Okay, thank you!” Purpled smiled.

“I’ll ask around to see if we could borrow anyone’s horses,” Wilbur offered.

Fundy nodded, “Thanks.”

There was a quick step on the brick road. Everyone swiveled their heads to the sound. There stood Sam with another person.

“Dream! Could I borrow you for a minute?” Sam asked, waving to Dream and the others.

The others waved back and Dream smiled, “Sure.” He quickly ran over to the green masked man and stood in front of him. “What’d you need?”

“So, I assumed that you might not want to take Technoblade with you on your trip across the factions, so I brought Antfrost so you two can bond together and meet each other,” Sam brightly smiled.

Dream nodded, “Okay.” He turned to Antfrost, “Hello.”

Antfrost waved and smiled, “Good evening.”

Dream quickly whipped his head around to Purpled, “Purpled. I’m going to go for a little. Why don’t you hang around the Sleepy Bois Inc. family for the rest of the night? I’ll be back at nine, okay?”

“Okay, bye!” Purpled smiled and waved a farewell to Dream.

Dream quickly walked off with Antfrost, heading randomly in no direction at all, but following Ant’s lead. Ant led the two of them to the bakery, finding Niki having a nice conversation with Puffy and Foolish inside. At a different table inside was Hannah, Charlie, Jack Manifold, and Quackity.

Ant quickly grabbed the doorknob, turning it quietly and opening the door. He held the door for Dream to step in. Dream quickly thanked Antfrost and stepped in, greeting Niki while stepping through the door. Ant then followed Dream into the bakery, closing the door softly behind them.

“Antfrost! To what do I owe the occasion?” Niki quickly smiled and stepped out from behind the front register. She then approached the cat man and gave him a small hug.

Antfrost quietly purred in satisfaction, “No occasion, really. Just bonding with Dream and getting to know him better.”

“Lovely,” Niki softly smiled. She turned to Dream, “What’re you two bonding for?”

Dream smiled and quietly cleared his throat, making sure not to disturb the other people inside of the building. He then stepped a few steps forward so he wouldn’t need to yell across the bakery.

“I’ve decided to go across factions and to put up fliers to invite people to our town. Antfrost is coming with me, including some other people,” Dream softly smiled.

Niki nodded and led the two of the men to the table, making sure they sat down and were situated. She then quickly excused herself and ran back behind the counter, running into another room that was closed off with a nice decorative curtain.

She came back with a tray in her hands. On top of the tray were a few cups, placed on the same coloured saucers. Inside one held heavy creamed coffee. The coffee was still steaming hot. Inside the other cup was full of warm milk.

She walked over to the table with Hannah, Charlie, Jack Manifold, and Quackity first. She placed down a few plates of lemon Madeira cake. The four people at the table quickly gave small thanks and then dug straight into their cake.

Niki finally made it over to the table Ant and Dream were sitting at. She placed down each cup and saucer in front of the two men, smiling gently.

“Dream, I’m sorry if you don’t drink coffee. You just seemed like the coffee type of person. I did put lots of cream inside of it. I can give you tons more, or if you’d like to switch the coffee out with another beverage, just let me know,” Niki said while placing down the saucer and cup in front of Dream.

Dream shook his head, “It’s perfect, thank you.”

“Of course,” Niki smiled. She then walked off to continue her conversation with Puffy and Foolish.

“Milk, huh?” Dream asked while sipping his hot coffee. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath, realizing the beverage was still too hot to take a sip out of.

Antfrost nodded and lifted his cup up to his mouth, “It’s warm milk. She’s very sweet about giving me my favourite beverage.”

“She’s very sweet,” Dream repeated, taking another sip of his hot coffee. Maybe he hasn’t learned his lesson. He then set down his cup back onto the saucer, giving up on trying to drink it for the moment.

Ant nodded again, setting down his cup of warm milk also. He then quietly cleared his throat and smiled, “So where are you planning on going? Which factions?”

“I was thinking about going to Hermit Town, The Badlands, a few others,” Dream replied, running his finger along the brim of the cup in deep thought.

Ant’s pupils dilated, “The Badlands, you say?”

Dream nodded, finally picking up his cup and putting it to his mouth, taking a small sip. It finally wasn’t too hot.

“Sure. I know my way around the Badlands,” Ant’s tail swished around.

Dream smiled, “Perfect.”

“We’re not going to L’Manberg?” Ant asked after a few minutes of silence between the two.

Dream shook his head, “Yeah. I’d prefer not to.”

“Sure,” Ant nodded, “what about the Arctic Anarchist Commune?”

“I’d prefer not to be there, also,” Dream quickly supplied.

Ant’s pupils dilated again and his tail stuck up straight for a moment. He finally relaxed again and nodded, “Sure, sure.”

“Sorry,” Dream sighed and took another sip of his coffee again, “did I startle you?”

“A little,” Ant gave out, “but it’s no big deal. L’Manberg and Arctic Anarchist Commune off limits.”

Dream nodded, “Yeah. I just think we should really stay out of the bigger factions.”

“That’s honestly a good idea,” Ant agreed. “We don’t want anyone getting lost in the larger factions and kingdoms.”

 _“We don’t want anyone to get killed,”_ Dream muttered under his breath.

Ant’s ears flicked for a minute, “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“I said, ‘we don’t want anyone to get confused’,” Dream replied. His hands shook on his grip of the cup and sweat was slowly dripping down his neck. Jeez, he gets nervous easily.

Ant nodded, “Yeah. Larger factions are harder to get around in.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Dream nodded.

They then sat in silence for the rest of the time until their cups were empty. The other people already left the bakery, only making it just Dream, Ant, and Niki inside. Niki quietly approached the two tired men.

“Would you like me to take those for you?” Niki asked, pointing towards the cups and saucers.

Ant nodded, “Yes please.”

Dream and Ant quickly pushed their saucers, with the cups on top of them, towards Niki. Niki then quickly scooped them up and put them back onto her tray.

“How much would you like me to pay?” Dream asked, pulling out a small pouch of money he brought with him. Thankfully, a few days ago, Sam let him exchange some money from another faction for Elysian’s currency.

Niki shook her head, “No money. It’s on the house. Thank you for joining me again!”

Dream and Ant smiled and got up from their chairs, pushing the chairs back to their normal places and bidding Niki a farewell. Ant gave Niki a small hug before leaving and then they both stepped out of the bakery.

“Looks like it’s about nine o’clock,” Ant said, pulling out a pocket watch from his cloak.

Dream smiled and nodded, “Thank you for bonding with me a little. Well.. even if it wasn’t that much bonding and stuff.”

“It’s okay. It was my pleasure,” Ant smiled and bowed his head.

While Ant’s face was towards the ground, Dream lifted up his arm and put his hand on top of Ant’s light caramel locks. He softly ruffled it a little.

Ant looked surprised when he noticed that Dream’s hand was on his head. His pupils dilated again and his ears twitched a little. His tail swished around a little. Instead of trying to get Dream’s hand off of his head, he instead quietly purred, pleased with the situation.

“Sorry,” Dream quickly muttered out, taking his hand off of Ant’s head.

Ant shook his head and messed up his hair again, “It’s okay. It was nice.”

“I should get going,” Dream softly chuckled.

“Oh. Okay. I hope that we get to speak again soon!” Ant softly smiled and waved a farewell to the green cloaked man.

Dream waved a farewell back and quickly ran off, running back to the fountain to go meet up with his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! <3
> 
> Holy heck. Okay, so I just went over the Dream SMP Wiki, and I just read that the Sleepy Bois Inc. actually aren't canonically family (well just Technoblade). So, we're keeping the Sleepy Bois Inc. as more of a head canon, since Techno has said that he was comfortable as a family in head canon. So don't take anything in this fanfiction too serious. I respect Techno's opinion on decanonizing him being the son of Philza. Anyways, I just wanted to point that out. (I personally haven't watched a lot of streams recently because of stress and school.)
> 
> Sorry about the beginning and skipping a lot of days. I don't want the story to be too slow burned, so I had to skip around a little. As the chapter says, it is mid-fall, so it is in the middle of fall.
> 
> Anyways. I wrote this at school again because I actually felt somewhat interested in writing again, so here's that. Sorry for lots of dialogue. It's a habit I have. (I like to put lots of dialogue into my story because y e s.) I also apologise if it seems like I'm rushing the story. We are literally in fall currently in the story, and I don't really know what to do with winter- I also think that fall and spring are shorter seasons compared to summer and winter.
> 
> The interaction between Antfrost and Dream is NOT sexual in any way, I just wanted them to kind of get along better. I also really love cats so much, so I enjoyed writing in all the interaction and actions of Ant.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'll see you on the next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon. Make sure to eat food, drink water, spend some time to yourself, spend time outside, and stay safe. But, with all of that out of the way, I am out. Love you all platonically! <3
> 
> Word count: 2224 (Hurray! More words this time!)


	14. Dreams and Peanut Butter Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds Purpled and then they go to sleep after some configuration and talking. The next morning, Purpled seems off.
> 
> Chapter contains swearing, feelings to guilt and shame, a small panic attack (I guess? It's more like spacing out.), feelings of jealousy, and self-doubt.
> 
> Buckle in people. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's impatient to post the next chapter? This person! Anyways.
> 
> Choo, choo! All aboard the angst train!
> 
> As already said ahead, yes, warnings of angst. I finally get to make use of the tag! If you're uncomfortable at any point, or get annoyed by the writing, feel free to click off! <3
> 
> And yes, I don't write angst a lot, so it might be disappointing to some people. Just be warned. This chapter is probably a monstrosity to read, so don't mind that.
> 
> But with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter! Buckle in people, it's going to be a lot more angsty soon. Hold onto your hats. Also, yes, we really did take a 180 degree turn.
> 
> Sorry for the long beginning notes, I just quickly needed to get this point across.
> 
> Unedited, and I really don't feel like editing anything. <3

Dream managed to get Purpled by the fountain. Everyone earlier that was at the fountain had left to go to sleep or do something else, so Purpled was left on the bench. He was lent a forest green cloak, and it looked like it was one of Sam’s old cloaks. Sam usually didn’t seem like the type of person to wear cloaks, since he wore a forest green hoodie all the time.

Dream quickly rushed over to the fountain, expecting the worst, but he just found Purpled laying down on the bench, covered with Sam’s cloak. He couldn’t find Sam in sight anywhere, so he just assumed that Sam just had to leave to do something. He’s a busy man.

He then picked up Purpled, bridal style, and carried him back up the hill to go to their house and sleep. Purpled was slightly shivering from the cold, but Dream’s body heat managed to keep Purpled at least slightly warmer. Thankfully Purpled didn’t wake up when they travelled up the hill.

The green cloaked man managed to get up the hill quite easily. He then quickly walked to his house, quietly opening and closing the door behind him. He set Purpled on the couch to rest for a bit, starting the fireplace back up and trying to get the poor teenager more warmth. He walked over to the kitchen and made a warm treat with some ingredients he purchased from the multiple shops.

Purpled woke up to a smell of peanut butter. Peanut butter? Yeah, that was peanut butter for sure. He got up from the couch and looked over to the kitchen, finding Dream scrambling to create odd shaped cookies.

“Dream?” Purpled called out, voice hoarse from not using it for a while. He yawned.

Dream turned around and smiled softly at Purpled, “Good evening, Purpled. How was your sleep?”

Purpled sighed, “It was okay. At least it wasn’t like the other nights.”

“Did you dream about anything?”

“No.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Purpled nodded. He propped himself up from the couch, still too lazy and tired to actually get up from the lovely cushions.

Dream quietly walked over to Purpled, making sure not to startle him.

“You don’t need to walk too quietly when I’m awake,” Purpled deadpanned, getting himself up from the couch and swaying a bit. He steadied himself with the back of the couch.

Dream shrugged, “But _it_ happens all the time during the night. It’s best not to take a chance.”

Purpled softly chuckled and walked back over to his room. He closed the door, but kept a little sliver of the door open so Dream could peek in at any time. He sat himself at his desk and pulled another paper out of his drawers in his desk, pulling out a pen afterwards and then starting to furiously scribble something down again.

Dream sighed and set the cookies on a rack, waiting for them to harden and cool a bit for consumption. He walked over to his brother’s room, peeking into the room and watching his brother scribble something down on his desk again.

“We’re back at it again?” Dream asked.

Purpled was startled and flung his pen across the room. “JESUS CHRIST!” Purpled exclaimed. “SNEAK UP ON A TEENAGER, WILL YOU?”

Dream quietly chuckled, finally stepping into the room. “Why are you writing something down again?” he asked, eyeing Purpled’s paper. Purpled’s handwriting was _atrocious._ “Your handwriting is so bad,” Dream commented.

Purpled shot Dream and annoyed glare, “Thanks. At least you can’t read it.”

“I can with some great effort,” Dream put in.

Purpled shook his head, “Not like I’m going to lend you the paper any time soon.”

“Fine, fine. Have it your way.”

“Why are you so damn interested in my paper and what I’m writing about?”

“Because you’re doing this every morning!”

“I didn’t do it last morning.”

“Okay, smart ass.”

“Can you leave now?” Purpled shooed his brother outside of the room.

Dream sighed, waving a small farewell to his younger brother, “Okay, okay. Good night, Purps. Love you.”

“Love you too. Good night,” Purpled quickly rushed out. He turned back to his paper and pulled out another pen, giving up on trying to retrieve his pen from across the room.

Dream quietly chuckled and stepped out of the room, going to his own room. He gave up on trying to do anything before going to sleep, so he just plopped on his bed and made himself comfortable. He assumed he should perhaps change before he goes to sleep, but he really doesn’t give a fuck.

He gave up and got up from his bed, changing into more comfortable clothes and then plopping back down onto his bed. He then sprawled himself out on the bed, making himself comfortable and then he pulled the covers over him. He then returned to the peaceful oblivion of dreams.

Purpled, on the other hand, continued on writing on his paper. He then finished what he was writing and then put it in the same drawer as some other papers he had written on. He then changed into more comfortable clothes, throwing Sam’s cloak over his chair and then heading to bed.

He covered himself with the quilt and the comforters, pulling it up to his chin. He sighed, curling into a ball and almost covering his whole head with the blankets. _I don’t want to dream again,_ Purpled thought to himself. _If I don’t dream again, that means that this wouldn’t happen, right?_

He thought that maybe if he didn't sleep again, he wouldn’t _have_ a problem. Maybe it would stop. He gave in for the night and fell asleep, still feeling the toxic taste of guilt and shame bubble up into his throat. Yeah. The next morning would be better.

_Spoiler: it wasn’t._

Purpled woke up with the feeling of guilt and shame gnawing at him. It felt awful, but he didn’t know how to stop it. He got out of bed and wandered over to the desk, pulling out yet another sheet of paper and retrieved his pen that he had used earlier, and he wrote. He wrote. He wrote, he wrote, he wrote. It never stopped, did it? He felt awful. He didn’t even know how to explain it, but whatever was happening in his dreams, it wasn’t good.

Dream sighed and stepped out of bed, slipping on a pair of soft, white slippers and heading over to Purpled’s room. He found Purpled curled up into a ball, sitting on his chair. He was balancing on the chair.

“Purpled?” Dream called, obvious worry in his voice.

Purpled looked up from the ground and stared at his older brother, anxiousness radiating near him. He didn’t say anything.

Dream quietly stepped towards him and lightly put his hand on Purpled’s shoulder, trying to steady him and make sure he wouldn’t fall out of the chair. He started gently rubbing circles on his brother’s back, who was murmuring incoherent words and sentences that didn’t make any sense, but it was worrisome nonetheless. Dream was panicked. He had never seen his brother like that. It didn’t help that a few friends of Dream’s were going to be swinging by the house.

“Purpled? Did it happen again?” Dream asked softly.

Purpled slowly nodded.

“Okay, can you tell me about it?” Dream hesitantly asked.

Purpled shook his head, firm on the decision of not sharing.

Dream nodded, “Okay. That’s okay.”

Purpled flinched when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He then slightly loosened up to the touch and then leaned into his older brother’s chest. The heavy breathing of his older brother was calming and feeling the heartbeat made him calm down a bit. After staying like that for a few minutes, Purpled sat up and gave a guilty smile.

“Sorry,” Purpled apologised, “I didn’t mean for it to happen again.”

“It’s not your fault, Purps. It was the memory’s fault, okay?” Dream softly smiled and held Purpled, giving a tight squeeze.

Purpled nodded slowly and got up from the chair, “What’s so good smelling right now?”

“I made another batch of cookies this morning. I was too tired last night to finish the last bits of dough, so I decided to make it this morning. Care for one?” Dream asked, already heading for the door.

Purpled nodded, “Sure.”

Purpled then followed his older brother out of his room, following him into the kitchen. He sat at a small wooden round table, sitting on top of a plain wooden chair. He laid his head on the table, closing his eyes softly and waiting for his brother to set down a few cookies in front of him.

Dream then got out a plate from a cabinet and placed some warm cookies on it. He then paired the cookies with a glass of warm milk. He then walked back over to Purpled and set down the plate and glass.

Purpled sat up and began eating the cookies. He then heard knocking on the front door. He was about to get out of his seat, but Dream quickly shot up before he could. “I’ll get it,” Dream said, already walking over to the front door and opening it up.

There appeared Sapnap, Antfrost, GeorgeNotFound, and BadBoyHalo. They all waved a hello and all gave small little morning greetings to Dream, and to which, Dream replied back nicely. He was smiling during all of it, and was excited to see his friends.

Purpled sighed, watching as Dream hugged all his friends and sat down with them on the couch. He wished that he had friends like that, but it was really whatever.. Well, maybe.

Jealousy burned within his veins. It really couldn’t be stopped, seeing as his brother was only now paying attention to his friends. He couldn’t really blame him, to say the least, but Dream literally ignored him while with his friends. He was so dependent on Dream, that he forgot what it was like being so alone and ignored. He’d been ignored most of his life at school, but he always had Dream to cheer him up at the end of the day.

What happened earlier within the morning didn’t help his feelings either. That was for sure.

The sweet, peanut butter cookies, he had been offered earlier, tasted sour. He tried to wash down the remaining crumbs and bits of cookie in his mouth with sweet, milky goodness, but to no avail, it was still sour. Even the warm milk had begun to feel cold again.

He got up from his seat and threw the cookies out, dumping the rest of his now cold milk down the drain of the kitchen sink. It didn’t matter anymore if he even went hungry. He had no appetite anymore. All he could taste was jealousy and envy, and the disgusting sourness of the earlier sweet cookies.

“Just because I’m quiet, it doesn’t mean that I should get ignored?” He questioned himself while watching his brother talking to his many friends. “Forget it.”

He walked off in silence, hating himself for how he never saw himself getting so dependent on his stupid, damned brother. He hated that he never noticed that his brother could live without him. He hated that he never noticed how his brother was so much better than him. His brother had so many friends, but he had none. His brother had fame, but he had absolutely none. He began to lose himself in his own mind, and he began to doubt the worth within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for this chapter. I really wanted to try to incorporate some angst into this story, but this is only the lighter angst for now, I guess. Sorry if it wasn't really good, I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff.
> 
> I feel so bad for creating Purpled like this, but you'll understand why he's so sensitive about some things later in the story. Since he is actually one of the MAIN characters, he gets a whole backstory written into the fic at the moment.
> 
> Yes, other characters will have a backstory. (Like Sam, Tubbo, Tommy, et cetera.) I've decided to put Purpled and Dream's backstory together in this one fic, and the other character's backstories will be put into another work in the series, which would be either oneshots or a whole story full of chapters that contain one character's backstory. It's to be decided at the moment.
> 
> I am keeping a promise to my words and saying that the SBI as a family is a head canon, and is not used to be canonically accurate. In the beginning of the story, Techno was still canonically apart of the SBI Family, but he had uncanonized being apart of the SBI as a family member. he has stated that he is instead one of Philza's long-time friends. This fic in using SBI as a family is just now purely head canon, and forever will be.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> *Honk, honk!* The angst train is leaving for a bit! Please exit the train safely and slowly. The train will be back to pick anyone up later.
> 
> Sorry, I just wanted to write that because it's a bad coping mechanism to angst. Well, with that all out of the way, I'm out! Thank you so much for your endless support and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your day/night! Make sure to stay safe, eat food, drink water, take care of yourselves, and I will see you in the next update!
> 
> P.S. My motivation skyrocketed and I ended up producing three chapters within one week. Go me! Anyways, my motivation has kind of skidded to a halt, meaning that chapters won't be coming as frequently. Sorry! (Also, Google Docs decided to be so rude as to not load in my story??? Wtf??)
> 
> Feel free to make fun of any of my writing or give writing tips, or even prove that I wrote something wrong. Constructive criticism is appreciated! But, staying true to my words, I'm out now! Farewell! <3
> 
> Word count: 1933


	15. Issues and Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled escaped from his own mind for the rest of the day by dealing with quite a few people.
> 
> Chapter contains a bit of swearing, I guess? I don't know if saying "piss [character] off" is considered a swear. Chapter also contains talk of abandonment issues and a dysfunctional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for not posting. I honestly was debating on posting for a while. Here's this mess of a chapter, anyways.
> 
> Nothing really to address, but the chapter is unedited and needs to be looked over. <3

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Purpled,” the teen reassured himself, “you’ll be fine. Dream still loves you.. Right?”

Purpled hesitated before he went down the hill. Maybe he would find Techno or another teenager to talk to downtown or at a shop. He then went down the hill, set on trying to find at least someone to talk to. It didn’t even matter who, anymore. It could be effing Tommyinnit, for all he cared.

He got down the hill after some time. Usually it feels shorter because he’s got his brother to watch and race down the hill with, but of course he couldn’t race down the hill with Dream. It was okay. Dream was having fun with his friends and stuff, right? That meant that Dream was happy. That’s all that mattered.

Maybe not.

Purpled made it to downtown in a flash, trying to find someone to take his mind off of his older brother and his doings. He found Tubbo trying to catch a few bees next to the fountain. He walked over to the fountain and stood there awkwardly, watching Tubbo fail to catch the bees.

Tubbo started tipping into the fountain. At least he had his balance… Nope. There goes his balance.

Purpled shot forward and grabbed Tubbo’s arm, making sure that the poor bee loving boy wouldn’t fall into the fountain and get all soaked. Tubbo flinched when he was grabbed and whipped his head around, finding a very anxious Purpled holding onto his arm. Tubbo then got down from the fountain and sat on the side of the fountain, patting right next to him so Purpled could join him. Purpled followed Tubbo and sat right next to him.

“Thanks,” Tubbo softly smiled.

Purpled nodded, “Sure. Anything that would help.”

“Where’s Dream?” Tubbo asked, eyes trailing around to try to find the man.

“It doesn’t matter,” Purpled shook his head, “he’s hanging out with his friends, anyways.”

Tubbo looked at Purpled worriedly, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Purpled waved the worry away.

“No,” Tubbo shook his head, “you’re not. Are you  _ really  _ okay?”

Purpled gave up on trying to prove the other teen wrong, so he just nodded. “Yeah, okay. Maybe I’m not okay.”

“It’s okay to say that you’re not okay,” Tubbo smiled.

“Yeah, I guess,” Purpled shrugged. He thought to himself for the moment. Maybe he should ask Tubbo about something about his family. “Hey Tubbo?” he finally asked.

Tubbo looked into Purpled’s amethyst eyes and smiled, “Yeah?”

“I have a question about you.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“What’s Schlatt to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.. You always go to different houses. I heard that you stay at Philza’s house, Punz’s house, and even Schlatt’s house. I heard that you called Schlatt your father, but why do you stay at other people’s houses?”

“Oh. Yeah. He’s my dad.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Anyways.. I go to other people’s houses because Schlatt’s an alcoholic. He gets so drunk that his mind kind of fogs over and he starts to get abusive. Philza told that to me. It’s just a habit for him, I guess. It’s pretty normal for me.”

“It shouldn’t be normal, Tubbo..”

“I know, I know.”

“How old were you when it started?”

“I was young at the time. My mum left me when I was born because I was a male. My dad, Schlatt, broke up with her after she started getting more vulgar and abusive to both him and me. Dad always saw the good in others when he was a bit younger, so he tried to stay faithful to his relationship with my mum. Mum later broke his trust, and now he has a hard time trusting others. Since mum left, dad had begun to drink alcohol, assuming the pain and thoughts would go away. He then was addicted to it, and drank way too much. He became abusive around the age of four, I think. Phil could probably tell you more. I don’t remember much of my childhood.”

“Oh. That’s awful.”

“Yeah. Phil later told me when I was around eight or nine that I had abandonment issues. He also told me that he thought I was claustrophobic.”

“Why’d he assume that you were claustrophobic?”

“Whenever I get locked into small spaces, I start freaking out and hyperventilating. Phil told me he found me inside of a dark closet when I was younger, freaking out and stuff. That just developed that kind of mindset, I guess.”

“I.. I have abandonment issues, too. That’s what my parents told me around age six.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“I don’t really remember or know very well. My mum and dad told me that I.. you know.. Never mind. It’s not worth explaining because I don’t know the full story. You could probably ask Dream and he can fill you in on that stuff,” Purpled replied, shaking his head.

Tubbo nodded, “Sure. I understand.”

“Do you know anything special about the people here in Elysian? I mean.. Like the quirks to them,” Purpled asked, smiling softly.

Tubbo nodded again and thought to himself for a moment. He finally made up his mind and began talking. “I know that Sapnap constantly rubs his hands together when he’s nervous or awkward. I think he snorts when he’s laughing, although I haven’t heard him laugh in a while.”

“Tommy is constantly using vulgar language to set everyone off. It’s probably to piss Bad off since he doesn’t like vulgar language. He gets distracted easily. He is really loyal, though. He’s constantly running late and he has the iconic slouch,” Tubbo then continued.

Tubbo smiled to himself and continued afterwards, “I know that Techno has reading glasses and that he adjusts them all the time when he’s reading. He looks like an old librarian, honestly. He likes to put up his hair in buns or braids, so he really does look like an old librarian. Phil told me that Techno also had abandonment issues, too, so I could always talk to him whenever I felt unloved or unworthy. I know that he’s very stoic and detached, and rarely shows his emotions to other people.”

“I love Niki so much. She’s so sweet and she’s just like a mother to all the teenagers. Whenever she works late nights or late shifts, she sometimes speaks either in a German accent, or just purely German itself. She’s very cozy. You should see her house!” Tubbo exclaimed. “She’s nice, kind, and very welcoming. She has really good art, but she doesn’t really show anyone.”

“You know Ranboo, right?” Tubbo asked.

Purpled nodded.

“He speaks really fast and has a pretty shaky voice. He forgets about a lot of things, but we always help him remember. He always seeks stability.”

“Oh. Wow. I have heard him speak pretty fast before.”

“Yeah. Bad and Skeppy hang around each other a lot. Bad is overly polite on things, and he hates vulgar languages and refrains from using it. He enjoys Niki’s baked goods and loves to go on picnics. You should probably take him on a picnic if he gets mad at you. Skeppy, on the other hand, is pretty childish, but he’s actually really intelligent and responsible. He only shows his soft side to Bad, and Bad only.”

“I’ll think of that when the time comes.”

“I can probably think of some more. One minute,” Tubbo replied, thinking to himself intently.

“No, it’s okay. We can save some more for another day,” Purpled replied, standing up from the fountain and stretching.

Tubbo nodded, “Sure.”

Purpled and Tubbo then talked about some other things. They were then rudely interrupted during a conversation by the teenager himself, Tommyinnit.

“Tubbo! Hi!” Tommy greeted, running up to the both of them.

Tubbo and Purpled greeted Tommy. A figure then came up behind them, and it was Quackity and Ranboo. They then all greeted each other and had a small conversation together until the sun showed that it was early in the evening.

“I should get going,” Purpled said, looking to the clock on the main welcome building.

Ranboo nodded, “Okay. Bye, Purpled!”

Tubbo smiled softly and waved a farewell, “Bye-bye, Purpled! Thank you for saving me from falling into the fountain and talking with me!”

“YOU WHAT?” Tommy screamed. “Anyways, bye, Purps. Hope to see you again soon. I’ll win the next race between us.”

“Yeah, sure. In your dreams,” Purpled replied, waving a farewell to the rest of the teenagers. He then walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a train wreck of a chapter. I honestly used this as a filler because I have no idea what to do next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As stated earlier, nothing to address really. Chapters are slowly coming in because I have absolutely no motivation to write, whatsoever, so it's whatever. That's honestly really it. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your day/night! Make sure to take care of yourselves! But with all of that out of the way, I will see you in the next chapter! <3
> 
> Word count: 1419


End file.
